


Outside

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Series: Outside [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anticipation, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Militaires, Modifications Génétiques
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans un futur proche, la quasi totalité de l'humanité a été éradiqué par un Virus ravageur, le reste de la population vit dans des bulles aseptisés, protégées du monde extérieur où la faune et la flore sont devenus des pièges mortels. Et lui, Spencer Grady, pauvre scientifique un peu geek, va sortir là-dedans? Mais dans quoi s'est-il encore fourré?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

Spencer Grady leva les yeux de son ordinateur et jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Depuis quelques jours il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder au dehors, plusieurs fois par jour. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds qui commençaient à devenir un peu trop longs.

De sa fenêtre il pouvait voir la limite de la bulle qui les entourait et les protégeait. Il aurait pu habiter dans les quartiers chics, au centre de la bulle, son père le lui avait proposé quand il était parti habiter seul. Mais Spencer le savait depuis tout petit, il voulait habiter au plus près de la bulle. Il voulait voir l'extérieur.

Depuis tout petit il avait toujours été fasciné par l'extérieur. C'était un enfant de la bulle, il y était né et il n'avait jamais connu qu'elle, mais contrairement à la plupart des jeunes de sa génération, il voulait voir plus. Et maintenant, ça y était, il allait sortir.

L'Extérieur, il n'en avait entendu parler que dans les livres d'histoire, par ses parents, par les "vieux", ceux qui avaient connus le monde avant les bulles. Ceux qui aimaient s'appeler les "survivants".

Un peu plus de cinquante ans plus tôt, ils lui avaient raconté, la terre était entièrement peuplée. Surpeuplée même. On construisait toujours plus haut, on empiétait sur l'océan, on cherchait toujours plus de moyens de loger un maximum de gens. Les cataclysmes naturels étaient devenus monnaie courante, et les fanatiques religieux qui hurlaient que Dieu punissait ses enfants étaient légion.

Du coup, la Pandémie fut peut-être un trait d'humour assez noir de Dieu, de la nature, du destin, du karma, ou juste un gros hasard et une conséquence de la surpopulation. Le Virus, trop fulgurant pour qu'on lui trouve un autre nom. Bien sûr Spencer connaissait le vrai nom du virus, sa formule chimique. Il la connaissait quasiment depuis qu'il savait lire, mais pour le reste du monde, c'était le Virus. Assez violent, rapide et mortel pour mériter sa majuscule.

On ne savait pas vraiment comment le Virus était arrivé, mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il était vite devenu une menace mondiale. Très adaptatif, extrêmement contagieux, il commençait comme un bête rhume et puis très vite on crachait du sang, les organes lâchaient les uns après les autres et c'était la mort en quelques semaines à peine.

Le Virus résistait à tous les médicaments qu'on pouvait lui opposer, et bien vite les hôpitaux fermèrent leurs portes devant l'affluence de malades pour lesquels ils ne pouvaient rien. Il pouvait survivre des jours et des jours dans l'air, résistait à la chaleur, au froid…

Comme souvent, les premières victimes furent les jeunes enfants, les personnes âgées, les pauvres. En quelques mois les morts s'empilaient trop vite pour pouvoir les enterrer, et on entassait les corps dans d'immenses charniers. A peine quelques mois plus tard on les fit brûler pour éviter la contagion.

Un an après le début de la contamination, tous les contacts entre pays étaient coupés, les aéroports étaient fermés, les échanges ne se faisaient plus, la Terre toute entière semblait en pause, totalement concentrée sur la lutte contre le Virus. Un nouveau niveau d'alerte mondiale fut créé pour répondre à cette menace, mais ce fut peine perdue.

Deux ans après le début de l'infection, 90% de la population mondiale avait succombé. Les survivants s'étaient regroupés en camps, et bien vite les bulles avaient été construites pour les protéger du virus. Cinq bulles pour contenir tout ce qui restait de l'humanité. Une aux Etats-Unis, celle ou Spencer était né, qui englobait la quasi-totalité de l'état de New York et de la Pennsylvanie, limitée par les grands lacs d'un côté, et l'océan atlantique de l'autre. Une autre en Amérique du sud, au sud de ce qui était autrefois le Brésil, une en Europe de l'ouest, une en Afrique du nord, là où se trouvait anciennement l'Egypte, et une au Japon.

Dans la bulle, l'air était filtré, l'atmosphère contrôlé en permanence, la température et l'hygrométrie réglés au degré près. La puce de dossier médical, autrefois facultative, était devenue obligatoire. Elle devait être vérifiée une fois par semaine et les résultats envoyés à l'organisme de santé publique, sous peine d'arrestation.

Plus personne ne pouvait attraper un rhume sans être automatiquement détecté, et avant tout, les grossesses étaient on ne peut plus contrôlées. La politique de l'enfant unique avait été instaurée pour éviter la surpopulation de la bulle, et les enfants ne pouvaient de toute façon plus être conçus naturellement. Les nutriments distribués chaque jour sous forme de pilules aux occupants contenaient des contraceptifs, et si un couple voulait un enfant, il devait passer par une fécondation artificielle. Les embryons étaient sélectionnés et modifiés pour que l'enfant unique soit la parfaite conjugaison de ses parents. Même le sexe du bébé n'était plus laissé au hasard, choisi arbitrairement pour garder une parité homme/femme de 50/50 au sein de la bulle.

Dans la bulle la loi martiale avait été déclarée, pour survivre les premières années, et puis conservée parce qu'on s'y était habitué avec le temps. Enfin, ça ou bien les gens avaient trop peur pour se plaindre. Peur du virus, même plusieurs dizaines d'années après, parce qu'ils n'avaient nulle part où aller, parce que l'extérieur était trop dangereux. Personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi mais après la construction de la bulle, la nature avait très vite repris ses droits à l'extérieur. Beaucoup trop vite, tant et si bien qu'aujourd'hui, cinquante ans après, les ruines des villes alentours étaient envahies de végétation et la bulle semblait une percée au milieu d'une jungle luxuriante.

Mais ce n'était pas la végétation qui terrifiait les gens au point d'empêcher quiconque de sortir de la bulle, même si certaines des plantes paraissaient relativement dangereuses. C'était surtout les bêtes le problème. Sorte de croisements entre des grands singes et des fauves, elles étaient apparues relativement vite après la reconquête de l'extérieur par la végétation. Et elles étaient agressives. Très agressives. Spencer se rappelait du jeu qu'il préférait quand il était petit, avec ses amis ils jouaient à qui s'approcherait le plus près de la limite de la bulle. Et le jour où il avait gagné, ou il avait presque touché la surface composite transparente, aussi fraiche que du verre, ce fut sa première rencontre avec les bêtes.

Même après 30 ans, les bêtes semblaient toujours aussi désireuses de percer cette étrange pellicule transparente. Et les enfants qui piaillaient de l'autre côté devaient leur paraître très appétissants. La petite main de Spencer était à quelques centimètres du mur de verre quand elles avaient bondi. 3 bêtes, immenses, écumantes de rage et tentant d'atteindre l'enfant à coup de griffes et de dents.

Spencer avait peut-être gagné ce jour-là, mais il était rentré chez lui en larmes et avec un pantalon trempé, ce qui lui avait valu des moqueries pendant tout le reste de sa scolarité. Et il n'avait plus jamais joué à ça d'ailleurs.

Mais s'approcher de la frontière il avait recommencé, tout seul, et plus d'une fois. Les bêtes étaient revenues, mais il avait appris à faire avec, il les avait observées encore et encore, il avait lu tout ce qui existait sur elles…paradoxalement, son plus grand traumatisme d'enfance était devenu une de ses grandes passions. Bien sûr elles le terrifiaient toujours, comme tous les enfants de la bulle. Mais en même temps, il voulait en savoir plus, il voulait les connaitre, apprendre ce qui les rendait si agressives. Et surtout, il voulait sortir. Il était fasciné par ce mur de verre, cette frontière quasi invisible qui le séparait de l'extérieur, de l'inconnu, de l'infini.

Et pour sortir, il fallait régler le problème, plus grave que la nature hostile, plus grave que les bêtes sauvages, c'était le Virus. Des gens étaient sortis de la bulle avant lui, avant sa naissance, et chaque fois, même 10, 20 ans après la construction de la bulle, s'ils avaient échappé aux bêtes, s'ils étaient revenus… ils étaient revenus infectés.

Alors il fallait étudier, étudier le virus, apprendre tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Pour enfin comprendre pourquoi même 50 ans après que le dernier humain soit mort, l'air extérieur était toujours contaminé. Alors il avait fait des études, de brillantes études scientifiques, et, dès son diplôme en poche, il avait rejoint un comité de travail sur le Virus.

La première théorie était que les bêtes avaient développé une relation symbiotique avec le Virus. Ce qui permettait à ce dernier de survivre sans hôte humain à infecter, et qui avait rendu les bêtes plus solides, plus féroces, et la nature plus …hostile.

Mais étant donné que personne n'avait pu ramener d'échantillons, ni de plantes ni des bêtes, personne ne pouvait confirmer ou infirmer cette théorie. Pour ça, il fallait sortir. Et Spencer allait sortir.

S'il pouvait sortir c'était une accumulation de gros coups de chance, d'un peu de culot, de beaucoup d'insistance…et d'un peu de piston. Chance d'abord, celle d'entrer dès son diplôme obtenu dans un laboratoire qui avait déjà réalisé de grandes avancées dans la recherche sur le virus. Et puis dans le petit groupe de travail qui s'échinait sur une ébauche de vaccin contre le virus, depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Chance encore, d'être entré dans les bonnes grâces du professeur qui dirigeait les recherches. Chance que le dit professeur le prenne sous son aile, lui accorde toute sa confiance et lui confie assez vite des responsabilités. Un peu de talent quand même, voire beaucoup de talent, pour lui permettre de faire bien avancer les recherches. Un nouveau coup de chance quand son mentor était parti à la retraite, lui laissant les rênes du projet malgré son jeune âge.

Deux ans plus tard, sous sa direction, les recherches avaient enfin été menées à bien. Tous les résultats étaient positifs, toutes les simulations avaient réussi. Ils étaient parvenu à trouver un vaccin contre le Virus, ils pouvaient le tester, ils pouvaient sortir.

Piston enfin, car évidemment les personnes désignées pour tester le vaccin et sortir à l'extérieur étaient des soldats, aguerris et lourdement armés pour faire face aux bêtes. Mais Spencer voulait sortir, il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie, et en plus il avait le droit! C'était lui le spécialiste, il connaissait son vaccin sur le bout des doigts, il pouvait régler certains problèmes, et puis il pouvait prendre des échantillons de plantes ou étudier les bêtes. Tout un tas de choses pour lesquelles il fallait un scientifique, et pas un soldat.

Bon bien sûr tout cela était vrai, mais le régime était strict. Très strict même. Et les revendications d'un petit scientifique, même celui qui avait fait LA découverte majeure, n'avaient que peu de poids en haut lieu. Mais Spencer avait la chance d'avoir un père haut placé. Carter Grady, ancien sénateur de New York, et face publique du régime. La population de la bulle l'adorait, et l'écoutait, même si Spencer avait vite compris que son père n'était qu'un joli pot de fleurs et qu'il ne participait en rien aux décisions politiques.

Malgré cela, Carter Grady avait assez d'influence sur le public pour que certaines de ses exigences rencontrent une réponse positive. Et il avait réussi à convaincre les personnes d'influence de laisser son unique rejeton, son héritier parfait, faire partie de l'expédition.

Et maintenant, après quelques mois de préparation, des entrainements au tir, histoire de pouvoir se protéger des bêtes, et autres briefings divers et variés sur les dangers de l'extérieur, ça y était…le lendemain à la même heure, il serait dehors.

**XxX**

Spencer tremblait presque malgré la température optimale. Il se sentait comme un petit objet fragile qui passait de main en main depuis qu'il était arrivé ce matin. On lui avait donné son équipement, puis des vêtements appropriés à une sortie là où la température n'était pas réglée par thermostat. Ces vêtements n'avaient pas l'air vraiment différent de ce qu'il portait en temps normal. Un pantalon de toile épaisse et un-t-shirt à manches longues, puis une veste, mais il savait que le tissu était autrement plus perfectionné.

En soie d'araignée de synthèse, ils étaient respirants, imperméables, pouvaient le protéger des températures les plus extrêmes, et surtout quasi indestructibles. Ils pouvaient le protéger des mauvais coups, que ce soit des plantes ou des animaux. Bien sûr, si une bête décidait de voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, ce n'était pas une veste et un pantalon qui le sauveraient.

Pour ça on lui avait ensuite donné son arme, celle avec laquelle il s'était entrainé à tirer ces dernières semaines, qu'il avait sentie comme un poids rassurant à sa ceinture. Il ne savait pas encore s'il arriverait à s'en servir au moment opportun, mais au moins, elle était là, c'était déjà quelque chose.

On l'avait à nouveau briefé une dernière fois sur sa sortie, et enfin on lui avait présenté les trois soldats qui seraient son escorte. Enfin, présenté, c'était un bien grand mot. On lui avait dit que ce serait eux qui l'accompagneraient, et puis, avant même que les présentations soient faites, on avait emmené les quatre hommes vers la sortie de la bulle. La porte qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis de longues années.

Spencer ravala difficilement sa salive et se rapprocha instinctivement des trois hommes autour de lui. C'était ce qu'il voulait, certes, mais ça n'empêchait pas la situation d'être terrifiante. Son vaccin avait passé tous les tests oui, mais il y avait toujours une infime chance que quelque chose rate, qu'ils soient infectés. Il s'était entrainé au tir, il était avec trois hommes lourdement armés et à l'air totalement sûrs d'eux, mais les bêtes n'en avaient très sûrement rien à faire.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose que la porte qu'ils allaient bientôt franchir, par exemple sur les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Le plus proche de lui était aussi le plus grand. Musclé, très musclé même, il dégageait une sorte d'aura de confiance en lui apaisante. Cet homme était sûr de lui, sûr de ses capacités, et sa main reposait sur l'arme qu'il portait en bandoulière comme si c'était une extension de lui-même. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts, à la militaire, et ses yeux bleus azur étaient fixés sur la porte, résolus, avec peut-être une petite lueur joyeuse qui brillait quelque part derrière plusieurs couches de détermination en acier trempée.

Les deux autres étaient plus petits, mais toujours plus grand que Spencer, et surtout au moins deux fois plus larges. Celui à sa droite était châtain presque roux et avait un petit sourire en coin, apparemment pressé de sortir, il tapotait du pied par terre. Une de ses mains caressait la crosse de son fusil, et Spencer réalisa après quelques secondes à l'observer que contrairement à l'autre homme, celui-là était un vrai arsenal ambulant. En plus du fusil en bandoulière qu'ils avaient tous les trois, lui en avait un second dans le dos, un petit fusil mitrailleur sanglé à la cuisse, et deux pistolets automatiques relativement semblables au sien, en plus gros, à la ceinture. Il avait aussi un couteau qui dépassait de sa botte, mais celui-ci, Spencer se doutait que les trois soldats l'avaient.

Le dernier soldat, à sa gauche, était le plus fin des trois, et avait étonné Spencer dès qu'il l'avait vu. Il devait avoir le même âge que lui, et était mat de peau, avec des cheveux et des yeux noirs d'encre. Avant de le voir, Spencer était convaincu qu'il n'existait plus d'indiens de pure souche dans sa génération…peut-être était-il métissé. En tout cas il avait l'air assez difficile d'accès, et ce n'était surement pas lui que Spencer allait essayer d'aborder le premier.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, après un dernier briefing, on les fit avancer dans le sas qui les séparaient de l'extérieur. Ça y était. Encore trois pas et ils ne pourraient plus reculer. C'était le baptême du feu pour son vaccin. S'il ne fonctionnait pas, dans quelques secondes les quatre hommes seraient condamnés, et ce serait sa faute.

Ils s'avancèrent et Spencer fixa les plantes en face de lui alors que derrière, le chuintement de la porte se faisait entendre. La porte se scellait derrière eux et l'air extérieur commençait à entrer par les aérations. Et bientôt une lumière verte clignota et la porte face à eux s'ouvrit enfin.

Ce qui le frappa tout d'abord, c'était l'odeur. Pas désagréable, mais nouvelle. L'odeur humide des plantes, de la terre, de la sève. L'odeur de la vie, de la forêt souveraine, celle qui n'a plus été souillée par l'homme depuis plus de cinquante ans.

Son seul contact avec de la verdure avant ce jour-là avait été Central Park. Avec ses allées nettement tracées, ses arbres taillés et ses plates-bandes. Et il venait de poser le pied dans une jungle. Bien sûr il pouvait toujours voir l'ancienne route et les immeubles en ruines, les restes de l'ancienne ville, dévorée par les plantes, mais c'était quand même la nature, dans toute sa splendeur, et il pénétrait dans son univers.

A ses cotés les trois soldats étaient sur le qui-vive, leurs armes à la main, prêts à faire feu sur la première chose qui viendrait les attaquer. Mais pour l'instant, ils étaient bel et bien seuls, dans un étrange silence, seulement brisé par les craquements des plantes, des vieux bâtiments éventrés, et les cris de quelques oiseaux.

"J'espère que t'as confiance en ton médoc gamin, parce que là, si ça marche pas on est morts."

Spencer avait sursauté en entendant cette voix grave et profonde après plusieurs minutes de silence. C'était le plus grand des trois soldats qui avait parlé, celui qui inspirait le plus de confiance à Spencer. Le petit blond ravala difficilement sa salive, cherchant ses mots un moment. L'homme le regardait du coin de l'œil, le reste de son attention totalement focalisé sur leur environnement.

"J'ai…J'ai confiance, il y a toujours un risque…mais j'ai confiance en moi."

Il avait terminé sa phrase d'un ton un rien plus déterminé, après tout si lui n'avait pas confiance en ses travaux, personne ne le pouvait. Le grand homme lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait de la réponse.

"C'est Clyde au fait, mais tout le monde m'appelle Daddy."

Spencer haussa un sourcil surpris, c'était vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient pas présentés, mais le surnom avait de quoi l'étonner.

"Daddy? Vous n'êtes pas si vieux pourtant…"

Sa réponse avait l'air éminemment drôle puisqu'elle provoqua des éclats de rire de la part des trois hommes. Même l'indien qui avait paru si froid, limite terrifiant, au premier abord, avait lâché un petit rire qui changeait totalement ses traits, les rendaient beaucoup plus doux. Le temps que les rires se calment Clyde lui répondit

"J'ai 65 ans gamin."

Spencer ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua trébucher sur une racine, rattrapé par le col par l'indien derrière lui avant qu'il ne s'étale au sol, provoquant de nouveaux éclats de rire de la part des trois hommes.

"Tu sais peut-être que les soldats de nos jours passent par des programmes d'amélioration génétique? Ben…j'ai fait partie des premiers volontaires, et parmi les modifications, il y a le ralentissement du vieillissement cellulaire. Ils ont arrêté très vite avec celui-ci, mais du coup…moi je suis toujours là, et je suis devenu Daddy."

Spencer hocha doucement la tête, le temps d'assimiler le fait que l'homme qu'il avait pris pour quelqu'un de sa génération, peut-être plus vieux de quelques années, avait plus du double de son âge. Un moment de réflexion plus tard il se tourna vers les deux autres.

"Mais alors vous…"

"Nan, eux c'est mes petits, ils ont 30 et 32 ans…c'est Trigger…"

Répondit Clyde en montrant l'homme aux armes diverses et variées, qui fit un sourire et un petit geste de la main à Spencer.

"Et Rogue…"

Alors que l'indien lui offrit un petit signe du menton. Spencer sourit aux deux hommes en se détendant un petit peu. Peut-être qu'ils marchaient vers leur mort prochaine, sûrement que c'était terriblement dangereux, mais au moins il était avec des gens relativement sympathiques. Il était toujours aussi stressé et faisait attention à chaque pas, mais un petit sourire s'était peint sur ses lèvres.

"Et toi gamin? Comment on t'appelle?"

"Euh…c'est Spencer."

Les trois hommes hochèrent la tête de concert et le silence se réinstalla alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans la végétation. Ils essayaient de suivre ce qui restait d'une route, et bientôt la bulle avait disparu derrière eux. Plusieurs heures plus tard Spencer était déjà essoufflé, ses muscles tiraient terriblement. Bien sûr il faisait du sport quotidiennement, pour s'entretenir, comme tous les habitants de la bulle, et il n'était pas contre la marche à pieds. Mais ses balades il les faisait d'habitude sur de l'asphalte, avec une température idéale. Ici il restait un peu de l'ancienne rue goudronnée, mais les racines l'avaient défoncée, retournée, et les restes de bitume étaient plus là pour accidenter encore un peu plus le chemin qu'autre chose.

Mais les trois soldats semblaient eux en parfaite forme, et Spencer se forçait pour tenir le rythme, ne pas montrer qu'il avait du mal. Il ne voulait pas passer pour la cinquième roue du carrosse. Accessoirement, il savait que les animaux sauvages attaquaient toujours les plus faibles d'un groupe…

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était parce qu'il avait repéré la fatigue de Spencer ou non, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Clyde…Daddy leva la main pour arrêter le groupe. Ils étaient arrivés à un endroit qui devait autrefois être une large place, avec une fontaine au milieu et entourée de hauts immeubles. Quelques-uns étaient écroulés, certains tenaient encore debout mais étaient éventrés. La place était relativement grande et moins encombrée de plantes que le reste du chemin.

Les trois soldats jetaient des regards autour d'eux, entourant Spencer comme des gardes du corps. Malgré ses muscles qui tiraillaient, la douleur de ses membres, lui aussi était sur le qui-vive, il sentait le souffle du vent avec précision, chaque bruit le faisait frémir.

"Boys, vous me sécurisez la zone, sur 500m, contact radio dans cinq minutes. Je reste avec le gamin."

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête de concert et partirent tous les deux dans une direction, armes au poing. Spencer se rapprocha presque instinctivement de Clyde, se sentant terriblement plus à découvert maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Le vieil homme lui offrit un sourire rassurant sur de lui, en armant son fusil.

"Allez monsieur le Docteur, je crois que t'as des échantillons à prendre…"

Il désigna la végétation qui les entourait du menton. Spencer ravala difficilement sa salive, hésitant à s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un pas du soldat, du roc de confiance en soi à ses côtés, mais il finit par hocher la tête et tenta de retrouver l'excitation qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il savait qu'il allait sortir. Toutes ces nouvelles plantes, toutes les choses qu'il pourrait découvrir, tous les progrès que pourrait faire la science grâce à cette sortie. Il devait le faire.

Il posa son sac au sol avec en enthousiasme renouvelé et sortit les tubes, les boites, les pots et les ustensiles, avant de pianoter sur son assistant personnel. Derrière, Clyde lui posa rapidement une main sur l'épaule avant d'activer quelque chose sur son poignet, ce qui fit apparaitre une carte holographique des lieux, en volume avec deux formes rouges les représentant.

Le reste de la carte étaient en dégradé de vert, montrant qu'ils étaient seuls dans les parages. Le vieil homme hocha la tête et reprit sa surveillance des alentours, laissant le plus jeune faire ses affaires. Spencer quant à lui était déjà en train d'observer l'arbre qui les surplombait, coupant quelques feuilles, pianotant encore des choses pour passer à l'arbuste d'à côté.

"J'aurais besoin de les analyser plus précisément mais je ferais ça quand on aura monté un camp, ou peut-être quand on sera rentrés, enfin pas tout de suite, déjà faut que je prenne un maximum d'échantillons, il y a tout un tas de plantes encore inconnues…"

Spencer se mordit légèrement la lèvre, il parlait beaucoup, ça ne devait pas beaucoup intéresser Daddy. Il se tourna quelque peu vers lui et vit que le soldat souriait en coin, le regardant du coin de l'œil tout en surveillant toujours ce qui pouvait venir vers eux.

Le petit blond se remit à ses découpages, pianotages et annotations, mettant feuilles, fleurs et écorces dans ses petits tubes. Chaque tube était ensuite dûment enregistré, avec photo et description de la plante d'où provenait l'échantillon. Il tenta d'en prendre du plus grand nombre possible de plantes sans s'éloigner de plus de quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre dans son oreillette.

"Dad? Trigger. Le périmètre Est est sécur'. Détecté des petits animaux et surtout pas mal de piafs mais rien d'agressif ni potentiellement dangereux. Je rentre. Over."

"Rogue. Périmètre Ouest sécurisé, RAS. Over."

Spencer termina de couper une grande fleur blanche à l'odeur entêtante d'une liane particulièrement solide et la rangea avant de se retourner vers son protecteur. A quelques mètres les deux autres soldats revenaient vers eux, toujours sur le qui-vive mais visiblement un peu plus détendus. Leurs mains n'étaient plus sur les gâchettes mais reposaient sur les crosses.

"Alors Doc, je crois que c'est le moment de soulever le rideau…on va crever ou pas?"

Celui qu'on appelait Trigger lui avait lancé ça d'un air totalement nonchalant qui choqua un rien Spencer. C'était vrai que si son vaccin ne fonctionnait pas, ils étaient condamnés. Tous les quatre. Le jeune scientifique passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et pianota à nouveau sur le petit écran tactile qu'il n'avait pas lâché, activant le lecteur de puce électronique et levant les yeux vers les trois hommes.

Daddy lui fit un petit sourire rassurant et pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui tendre son cou, sans un mot de plus. Le jeune homme serra les dents et passa le lecteur dans le cou du soldat, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bip se fasse entendre. Il jeta un œil sur les informations et les graphiques qui s'affichaient à l'écran, en vitesse. Il passa ensuite le lecteur dans le cou de Trigger, puis de Rogue, et enfin le sien.

Il vérifia à nouveau les quatre pages de résultats, lut attentivement toutes les informations pour être sûr.

"Rien. Les niveaux d'adrénaline sont plus élevés que la normale, mais vue la situation c'est plutôt normal, mais pas de virus. Il faudra faire des vérifications plus tard, mais si on était infectés, il y a 99,9% de chance que la puce le relève dès maintenant."

Un petit sourire se peint sur ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait ses interlocuteurs, laissant le temps à ses mots de faire leur chemin.

"Ça a marché."

Conclut-il alors que les trois autres répondaient à son sourire, et que Trigger lui passa une main dans les cheveux dans un geste d'affection. Visiblement ils l'avaient adopté dans leur petit groupe, leur petite famille.

"Bien joué gamin, plus qu'à survivre aux bestioles et tous les trucs bizarres et à toi le Nobel."

Spencer ne put empêcher un petit rire de lui échapper, malgré la peur, malgré le stress. Il avait réussi, c'était un immense pas pour l'humanité, ils allaient pouvoir sortir de la bulle, à nouveau vivre dans le reste du monde. Avant toute chose il envoya les quatre pages de relevés à l'intérieur de la bulle. Trigger avait raison, il avait réussi, mais le virus n'était qu'un des dangers qu'ils devaient affronter. Et tant qu'ils n'étaient pas rentrés sains et saufs, ils ne savaient pas ce qui pouvait leur tomber dessus.

En parlant de tomber, à cet instant quelque chose de froid tomba dans le cou de Spencer et lui fit pousser un petit cri et faire un bond vers ses trois protecteurs. Il passa la main dans sa nuque en scrutant l'arbre qui le surplombait pour essayer de voir ce qui lui était tombé dessus. En moins d'une seconde après le cri les trois hommes étaient autour de lui, armes au poing, chacun face à une direction différente.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a gamin?"

La voix de Clyde était toujours aussi ferme, sûre d'elle. Spencer se demandait si cet homme pourrait un jour céder à la panique.

"Je sais pas, quelque chose m'est tombé dessus, c'est…mouillé."

Il porta ses doigts humide à son nez, mais le liquide ne sentait rien, on aurait dit de l'eau. Le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, une autre goutte s'écrasa sur le verre de ses lunettes. Puis une autre sur sa joue. Et une autre, et encore une autre...

Daddy baissa son arme et émit un petit rire en se retournant vers le jeune homme qui venait juste de percuter. De la pluie. La pluie pour lui ce n'était qu'un vague son quand il s'approchait des bords de la bulle, des gouttes qui rendait flou le paysage de l'extérieur, un étrange spectacle loin, très loin au-dessus de sa tête. Pour la première fois il se prenait une averse directement sur le crane. Et la sensation était toute nouvelle, et très moyennement agréable.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de leur bulle agréablement tiède, il avait expérimenté une température et une hygrométrie non idéale pour l'organisme humain. Pour faire simple il faisait un rien trop chaud, surtout pour des gens qui crapahutaient entre les racines et les fougères depuis plusieurs heures, et surtout très humide. Il transpirait comme une bête malgré ses vêtements étudiés pour, et il aurait tué pour une douche. L'un dans l'autre il aurait dû être heureux, mais la douche en question n'avait pas l'effet escompté. La pluie était froide, elle se glissait dans son col, elle collait ses cheveux et ses vêtements à sa peau, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Daddy quant à lui avait l'air tout à fait à l'aise, et l'eau qui coulait sur son visage et perlait dans ses cheveux ras ne faisait rien d'autre que lui donner un air qui n'aurait pas dénoté sur un calendrier de rugbymen. Il s'approcha de Spencer et passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, riant encore à son air de chien mouillé.

"Alors gamin, on a peur d'une petite averse?"

Ce n'était pas méchant, pas vraiment moqueur, juste une petite pique amicale comme il les avait entendus se lancer tout au long de leur randonnée. Il réfléchissait encore à une réponse appropriée quand il entendit le cri de Rogue.

"Dad!"

L'indien en un battement de cil était passé de deux pas derrière Spencer aux côtés de son supérieur. Spencer ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Un instant il était derrière lui, l'instant d'après il donnait un coup d'épaule à Daddy. Il l'avait poussé avec une force étonnante pour sa carrure relativement fine comparée à celle de l'homme à qui il venait faire faire trois pas de côté. Sa course se termina dans une roulade et il se retourna au sol pour faire face à l'endroit où se trouvait Daddy moins d'une seconde plus tôt. L'endroit où venait d'atterrir une bête. Elle n'avait pas l'air de s'être attendu à ce que la proie sur laquelle elle venait de bondir depuis son perchoir, dans la pénombre des arbres, bouge. Elle s'écrasa au sol moyennement gracieusement, et le temps qu'elle se reprenne, elle s'était écroulée à nouveau sous les balles de Rogue. Trois dans la tête, cinq dans le thorax, histoire d'être sûr.

Toute la scène s'était déroulée tellement rapidement que Spencer n'avait pas eu le temps de faire un seul geste. Il sentait encore la main de Clyde dans ses cheveux. Il avait à peine cligné des yeux entre le moment où tous les quatre riaient gaiment et celui où huit coups de feu faisaient s'envoler tous les oiseaux alentours, faisant siffler douloureusement ses oreilles.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire le point ni d'analyser la situation qu'une poigne de fer se refermait sur son bras. Trigger le tirait en arrière pour le mettre en sécurité hors de la trajectoire d'où était venue la première bête, son corps faisant barrage entre lui et les autres.

"Main sur ton arme petit."

Le rouquin était tout aussi assuré que Clyde un peu plus tôt quand il lui parlait, et Spencer ne réfléchit même pas avant de sortir son arme et l'armer comme on lui avait appris. Plus loin, Rogue était de nouveau sur ses pieds et son arme pointait sur les arbres, tout comme celle de Daddy qui balayait les alentours.

"Trigger, formes de vie."

Le soldat, sans lâcher le fusil qu'il tenait à une seule main, activa l'appareil à son poignet de l'autre main et afficha la carte en trois dimensions que Spencer avait vue plus tôt. Les quatre formes rouges les représentant entouraient une autre qui commençait à virer à l'orangé, et dans les arbres, une dernière, ramassée presque en boule…

"Positif, une, à tes 12 heures Dad."

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les deux fusils crachaient chacun une salve dans la direction indiquée. Le bruit assourdissant fut suivi par un cri terrifiant et un bruit sourd, probablement quand la bête toucha le sol.

Rogue s'enfonça dans les arbres et une nouvelle salve retentit, puis le silence.

Doucement les trois soldats se regroupèrent autour de Spencer, qui baissa son arme, réalisant seulement à cet instant qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Ses deux mains étaient serrées autour de la crosse de son pistolet tant et si bien que ses jointures étaient devenues toutes blanches.

"Scan deux kilomètres à la ronde, RAS."

La voix de Trigger semblait résonner comme une cloche d'église dans le terrifiant silence qui régnait depuis les coups de feu. Petit à petit, les autres sons revinrent, le bruit de la pluie sur les feuilles, les cris des oiseaux encore terrifiés par la détonation, les respirations rauques des trois hommes à ses côtés, ses propres battements de cœur effrénés.

Lentement, Clyde se tourna à nouveau vers lui, et posa sa main sur les siennes, le faisant doucement remettre le cran de sûreté de son arme et la rengainer. Il l'en remercia intérieurement, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il aurait sûrement du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour remettre l'arme dans son holster détrempé.

Fermant les yeux il laissa échapper une respiration saccadée qui se changea vite en un hoquet de surprise quand il sentit deux bras énormes se refermer sur lui et l'entrainer contre un torse tout aussi énorme. Daddy faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que lui et ses cheveux blonds touchaient à peine le menton de l'autre homme, qui le serrait contre lui.

Les deux autres s'étaient rapprochés et leurs dos les touchaient, ils n'avaient toujours pas rangés leurs armes. Spencer à cet instant se sentit totalement bien, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait senti une goutte d'eau s'écraser dans sa nuque. Il se sentait en sécurité, malgré les deux bêtes qui refroidissaient à quelques mètres à peine.

"Calme-toi gamin. Tout va bien. On va monter le camp, okay?"

Encore une fois sa voix était totalement sûre d'elle, calme et posée, elle parvenait à faire passer le message malgré la terreur. Spencer prit une longue inspiration contre la poitrine de son protecteur et hocha doucement la tête. Ils s'éloignèrent doucement les uns des autres et Spencer ravala difficilement sa salive pour tenter de dire quelque chose.

"Il faut…je dois…enfin il faudrait que je prenne des échantillons, des photos et tout…"

Il désigna la bête étalée au sol un peu plus loin, sans vraiment la regarder. Elle avait le crane percé de trois trous placés en une pyramide parfaite et gisait dans une mare de sang qui commençait doucement à être diluée par la pluie, les yeux grand ouverts fixant le ciel. Il avait du mal à la regarder, pris de frissons au souvenir, mais il devait le faire, c'était pour ça qu'il était venu.

Clyde hocha la tête, jeta un œil aux alentours et s'arrêta sur un des bâtiments encore debout près d'eux. La moitié de la façade était écroulée et laissa une immense ouverture qui laissait voir le plancher du premier étage. Il se retourna vers ses "boys" qui attendaient apparemment ses instructions.

"Rogue, sécurise le bâtiment, Trig, tu accompagnes le gamin, moi j'amène la bestiole."

Il sourit encore une fois à Spencer et se dirigea vers le cadavre de la bête qu'il hissa sur son dos apparemment sans effort. Le jeune homme sentit la main de Trigger sur son épaule et se laissa pousser doucement vers le bâtiment. L'abri. Il cligna des paupières pour chasser les gouttes de pluie de ses cils. Manœuvre inutile s'il en était, étant donné que ses lunettes étaient elles aussi trempées. Frissonnant encore il pressa un peu le pas pour entrer dans le bâtiment, Trigger sur ses talons.

Ils entrèrent par le trou dans le mur et rejoignirent Rogue qui redescendait le grand escalier. Ils devaient être dans un ancien hôtel de luxe, ou au moins un immeuble de standing. Le sol était couvert de marbre, défoncé par des racines ici et là et un peu fêlé par endroits, mais quand même relativement entier. Il restait même un tapis rouge dévoré par les insectes et la moisissure qui menait vers l'escalier principal.

Spencer eut un petit soupir de soulagement quand il fut de nouveau au sec. Rogue lui fit un signe de tête et les guida vers le coin de la pièce qui semblait le meilleur pour monter leur camp.

"Rez-de-chaussée et premier étage RAS, les escaliers pour les étages supérieurs sont inaccessibles, le seul accès c'est l'entrée par laquelle on est passé et l'escalier principal."

Trigger hocha la tête en faisant un tour des lieux des yeux, histoire de valider le choix de son ami pour monter le camp, alors que Daddy arrivait et laissait tomber son imposant fardeau à leurs pieds. Spencer eut un petit sursaut au bruit sourd du corps de la bête heurtant le marbre. De près, elle était terriblement grande, au moins deux mètres, et paraissait très lourde.

"Boys, on monte le camp, Doc, votre patient est avancé."

Le vieil homme lui fit une petite courbette et un sourire amusé avant de se défaire de son sac à dos pour sortir leur attirail. Spencer hocha la tête et se tourna vers le cadavre de la bête à ses pieds. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, et tenta de se rappeler qu'un de ses plus grands rêves était de pouvoir étudier une bête, en vrai, qu'il était un des premiers à pouvoir en voir une d'aussi près, à la toucher…

Il sortit son matériel et commença à prendre des photos et à l'étudier plus précisément. C'était un mâle, un jeune probablement, vue la taille. Il prit des photos de loin, de près, des détails, prit des longues notes sur tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, puis des échantillons de poils, de griffes, de peau, etc.

Il resta un long moment agenouillé auprès de la bête, à étudier, observer, à prendre des notes et marmonner des choses que les trois autres n'entendaient pas. La peur et l'inquiétude étaient parties devant l'intérêt purement scientifique qu'il portait à l'animal. Il comprenait enfin comment elle était faite, et si toutes ses énigmes n'étaient pas résolues, les informations qu'il prenait allaient être d'une aide précieuse pour les scientifiques de la bulle.

Ayant finalement toutes les informations dont il avait besoin il se leva en refermant ses tubes et sa mallette d'instruments pour se retourner vers les trois autres qui venaient de monter les tentes. Deux tentes relativement grandes, côte à côte, avec toutes les affaires rangées et les trois hommes installés. Ils avaient trouvé des vieux canapés mangés par les insectes mais toujours en un seul morceau et les installaient près des tentes. Clyde sortait la lanterne qui leur servirait de feu de camp, émanant une lumière douce et une agréable chaleur. Spencer revint vers eux et s'installa précautionneusement sur un des canapés, à côté de Trigger qui venait de se vautrer avec un long soupir d'aise. Ils étaient dans un squelette d'immeuble, sur des meubles qui avaient passé 50 ans exposés aux éléments, avec le cadavre d'une bête à quelques mètres d'eux, mais Spencer avait l'impression d'une soirée autour du feu entre amis. Il était détendu, autant qu'on pouvait l'être dans ce genre de situation, et il remerciait intérieurement les gens qui avaient désignés ces trois-là pour l'accompagner. Ils n'avaient même pas passé une journée ensemble, et Spencer se voyait toujours comme un boulet pour les trois soldats, mais ils l'avaient adopté tout de suite. Il avait l'impression d'être le petit frère qu'on emmenait pour la première fois faire du camping en forêt.

"Alors, on fait un pierre-papier-ciseaux pour décider qui dort avec qui?"

Le sentiment fut confirmé par cette phrase de son voisin de canapé, lâchée avec cet éternel demi sourire qui semblait ne jamais le quitter. Les deux autres lui rendirent chacun un sourire amusé et Daddy secoua la tête.

"Je serais vraiment méchant si je laissais le gamin dormir avec l'un ou l'autre de vous deux…"

"Dis plutôt qu'il n'y a que moi qui supporte de dormir avec Trig…"

"Aussi."

Le rouquin poussa un petit cri indigné mais ne répondit rien, préférant visiblement bouder ses amis. Spencer eut un sourire amusé, qui s'agrandit quand Clyde lui envoya un petit clin d'œil, lui disant comme en confidence :

"Trigger…disons qu'il prend pas mal de place quand il dort…"

Rogue eut un petit sourire en coin et continua.

"Et selon les rêves qu'il fait, ça peut devenir dangereux pour la personne à côté…"

"Bon vous avez fini les commères? Et puis toi Joe l'Indien tu t'en es jamais plaint avant."

"Normal, je rends les coups moi…"

Le scientifique observait cette petite joute verbale avec un sourire joyeux, visiblement Trigger avait du mal à bouder plus de deux minutes d'affilées. Il s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point le visage de Rogue changeait quand il souriait, et l'entendre répondre aux piques de son ami paraissait toujours aussi surréaliste pour Spencer. En temps normal l'indien avait un regard froid, et son visage anguleux le rendait dur, presque terrifiant. Mais quand il souriait, riait, et blaguait avec son ami, il changeait totalement. Si Spencer avait eu un peu peur de lui au premier abord, maintenant il voyait que Rogue s'insérait dans leur petite famille aussi bien que les deux autres. Il était juste un peu moins bavard que Trigger, ce qui visiblement n'était pas bien compliqué.

Spencer se sentait de plus en plus en famille, et ce même s'il n'oubliait pas que leur camp était ouvert aux quatre vents et qu'une bête pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment. Il eut quand même un petit sursaut de surprise quand Trigger, avec un grognement, s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur ses genoux. Il l'avait compris, ces trois-là étaient très tactiles entre eux, il n'y avait qu'à voir toutes les fois où ils se passaient les mains dans les cheveux ou sur les nuques. Et puisqu'ils l'avaient adopté comme le petit dernier de leur famille recomposée, lui aussi avait droit à ce genre d'attentions. Comme quand Daddy l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le calmer à peine une heure plus tôt, et puis il avait eu son lot de mains dans les cheveux, de la part des trois. Mais cette fois ci il ne savait pas trop comment réagir, alors que le rouquin poussait un petit soupir satisfait avant de reprendre la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

"De toute façon, crois pas que Dad ce soit un cadeau non plus…il prend une place de fou dans ces toutes petites tentes."

Il avait levé ses yeux vert clair vers Spencer qui était toujours figé dans sa stupeur, les mains à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme. Apparemment pour les deux autres tout ça paraissait parfaitement normal, et la discussion suivait son cours comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

"Mais moi au moins je ne file pas de coups, et puis il pourra se servir de moi comme oreiller sans risquer la mort…"

Ce fut quand Trigger tourna la tête vers le vieil homme pour lui tirer la langue que Spencer se décida enfin à descendre une main pour la poser dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

"Je te déconseille de faire ça, Doc."

Sa main avait à peine effleuré un cheveu roux que la voix de Rogue le fit sursauter et il enleva vite sa main. Il leva les yeux vers l'indien, se demandant ce qu'il avait mal fait. Mais l'indien en question avait un petit sourire en coin, et le grognement agacé totalement surjoué de la personne étalée sur ses genoux le fit se détendre un peu.

"Si tu poses ta main dans ses cheveux il va vouloir que tu le gratouilles, si tu te mets à le gratouiller il va jamais te laisser partir…et puis sûrement se mettre à faire des bruits bizarres…"

"Flute toi, t'immisce pas dans la vie des autres. Nan sérieux Spence, t'en as envie, j'en ai envie, on va probablement mourir avant de rentrer à la maison, y'a de fortes chances qu'on soit les dernières personnes qu'on croise, personne le saura à part ces deux-là, bon…autant laisser parler tes pulsions primaires…vas-y éclate-toi, je suis ta chose…"

Devant l'argumentaire, Spencer resta un moment interdit, puis finit par éclater de rire, décidemment ces trois-là étaient de sacrés numéros. Il finit tout de même par reposer la main dans ses cheveux et se mettre à lui gratter doucement le crane. Un long soupir de bien-être s'échappa des lèvres de son aîné qui ferma les yeux dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec son cuir chevelu. Après tout si ça le détendait, Spencer était heureux d'offrir ça, ce n'était rien en échange de sa protection…

Quelques secondes à peine de ce traitement plus tard, le jeune homme comprenait ce que Rogue avait voulu dire. Ou peut-être Trigger faisait-il exprès…non, il faisait forcément exprès.

"Ooh Spence…hmm…c'est bon, t'arrête pas…"

Et autres gémissements dignes d'un acteur porno. Rogue éclata de rire avant de lancer :

"Viens pas dire que je t'avais pas prévenu…"

Le blond, rouge comme une pivoine, n'arrêta pas ses gratouilles pour autant, mais posa son autre main sur la bouche du soldat, qui ne put pousser qu'un "hmmmph!" indigné en réponse. Spencer eut un petit sourire satisfait et répondit d'un hochement de tête au clin d'œil que lui envoya Rogue.

Si Trigger avait une qualité, c'était celle de détendre l'atmosphère, et de faire oublier ne serait-ce que pour un moment la précarité de leur situation. Malgré le danger, l'inconnu, il paraissait toujours joyeux, enthousiaste, excité souvent. Paradoxalement, le seul moment ou Spencer l'avait vu totalement détendu était dans le feu de l'action. Quand ils avaient été attaqués par la bête plus tôt, le rouquin avait été serein, concentré, étrangement calme. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, le matin même, il n'était agité d'aucun tic. Même maintenant qu'il semblait au summum du bien-être, deux de ses doigts battaient le rythme d'une musique que lui seul entendait sur sa jambe, et un de ses pieds bougeait de temps à autre.

Et surtout, les muscles qui semblaient ne jamais s'arrêter de bouger chez lui, c'était ceux de sa langue. Quand il ne parlait pas il fredonnait, et quand quelqu'un lui mettait la main sur la bouche il léchait la main en question pour la faire partir. Ce que fit Spencer avec un petit cri dégouté avant de s'essuyer sur son épaule, sous les rires des deux autres soldats.

"Bon les enfants, si on trouvait un sujet de conversation qui ne soit PAS les étranges pratiques sexuelles de Trigger, ça arrangerait le vieillard que je suis…"

Le sourire en coin du soldat contredisait totalement ses paroles, plus que ses traits de jeune homme. Lui aussi avait l'air de s'être détendu, assis un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé, un bras sur le dossier, et ses yeux bleu acier étaient fixés sur Spencer, comme s'il attendait que lui décide le sujet de conversation. Evidemment quand on se connaissait comme paraissaient se connaitre ces trois-là, on sait tout les uns des autres. Ils devaient se douter que Spencer avait des tas de questions sur eux. Ou peut-être Daddy avait-il repéré les regards que lui lançait Spencer depuis un moment, plein de réflexion et de questionnement sur cet homme si mystérieux.

Rougissant légèrement sous les trois regards qui le fixaient, il ravala sa salive et releva la tête pour regardant Daddy dans les yeux. C'était lui qui cristallisait toutes les questions du jeune scientifique, depuis qu'il avait appris son âge le matin même. Il avait eu peur de poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, peur de l'embêter. S'ils avaient été seuls il aurait sûrement été plus enclin à lui parler. Il émanait cette sorte d'aura du soldat, cette sympathie qui compensait son apparence … impressionnante. Mais la présence de deux autres garçons avec eux l'avait fait ravaler ses questions, jusqu'à maintenant.

"Si…si vous …"

"Tu."

"Si tu as…65 ans, alors tu as connu…hem"

"J'ai connu la vie avant la bulle ouais. J'avais 14, 15 ans quand elle a été construite…"

Les yeux de Spencer s'illuminèrent un peu et il se pencha un peu en avant, quitte à couvrir un peu le visage de Trigger, toujours sur ses genoux.

"Et c'était comment?"

"Comment d'avoir perdu en moins d'un an presque tous ses amis, ses grands-parents, son petit frère, et quasi tout le reste du monde, puis de s'être fait enfermer dans une bulle? Assez désagréable…"

"Euh non…je suis désolé."

Il rebaissa les yeux, vers Trigger qui lui fit un petit sourire rassurant. Bien sûr, c'était totalement idiot de demander ça, pour lui tout ce qui était arrivé était un point dans les livres d'histoires, comme les guerres… terrible, soit, mais lointain. Lui l'avait vécu, pour de vrai, alors qu'il était encore enfant.

Les yeux sur ses mains toujours perdues dans les cheveux courts du rouquin, il se flagellait mentalement de poser des questions aussi stupides. Il ne put donc pas voir que Daddy s'était levé et était venu se planter devant lui. Il leva le menton du jeune homme et lui offrit un de ses grands sourires, ses yeux bleus pétillants encore et toujours de malice.

"Eh gamin, c'est pas grave, j'ai eu le temps de faire mon deuil…t'inquiète pas va."

"Non mais…c'était stupide, je suis désolé, je peux même pas m'imaginer l'horreur que ça a dû être…"

"C'était pas rose tous les jours, c'est sûr…mais j'ai eu une belle vie, je me plains pas, je me suis refait une famille, avec des gosses difficilement supportables certes, mais ils font l'affaire."

Trigger eut un sourire totalement attendri et tendit les bras vers son supérieur

"Aaaw mais nous aussi on t'aime d'amour, papounet, vient faire câlin!"

Le "papounet" en question haussa un sourcil et chassa la main de plus jeune avant de lancer, l'air gentiment sarcastique.

"Merci bien, je sais pas où tu as trainé. Maintenant arrête d'embêter le doc et laisse ton vieux Daddy s'assoir."

Le jeune homme grogna un peu mais ne fit pas plus de manière, se levant pour aller rejoindre son ami aux cheveux corbeau sur le canapé d'à côté, moins d'un pas plus loin. Il s'installa tout près de l'indien et quand il parla, sa voix dégoulinait de miel

"Rooogue?"

"Non."

"Aw, mais tu me laisses même pas poser la question…"

"C'est l'instinct, le visage pâle ne peut pas comprendre."

"Dis donc Aigle-qui-prend-son-envol, depuis quand tu te sers de ton héritage millénaire pour esquiver les gratouilles?"

"Eh! On avait dit pas les parents, pas les cheveux et pas les noms indiens!"

Spencer commençait à comprendre pourquoi Clyde appelait les deux soldats ses enfants. Le rouquin tira la langue à son ami qui finit par lui attraper la nuque et le tirer vers lui pour lui offrir les gratouilles qu'il désirait tant.

"Ah je savais que tu résisterais pas à mon charme longtemps…"

"Je peux te bâillonner?"

"Oh… je savais pas que t'aimais ça comme ça, et après c'est moi qui ai des pratiques sexuelles bizarres…"

Spencer émit un petit rire devant leur bataille, pendant que Daddy secouait la tête. Le vieil homme se retourna vers le scientifique.

"Laisse les enfants se chamailler, on s'y fait avec le temps…qu'est-ce qu'on disait alors?"

"Hem…alors, comment c'était, avant le Virus?"

Daddy sourit au choix de mots très prudent du jeune homme, et il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer avant de répondre.

"Pas vraiment différent…on avait vachement plus de géographie à apprendre en primaire ça c'est sûr!"

L'homme éclata d'un rire franc, chaud et vibrant, et vite contagieux. Spencer rit à son tour, un rien plus détendu maintenant. Il ne répondit rien et laissa le vieil homme continuer, visiblement perdu dans ses souvenirs.

"Ce qui m'a le plus manqué, c'était les vacances. Quand j'étais petit, tous les ans on prenait le camping-car et on partait quelque part. Des fois tout près, des fois à l'autre bout du pays… chose qu'on a vite plus pu faire après la bulle. C'était pas grand-chose souvent, mais bon, ça nous faisait changer d'air, voir des nouveaux paysages… et faire de la route surtout. Maintenant, on a vite fait le tour de la bulle, au bout d'une dizaine ou une vingtaine d'année. Alors au bout de cinquante ans, ça fait du bien de voir des nouvelles choses."

Spencer lui sourit doucement, il pouvait comprendre son désir de voir de la nouveauté, lui-même avait eu envie de sortir toute son enfance. Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à imaginer ce que ça avait dû être pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu cinquante ans enfermé dans cette bulle. Surtout après avoir connu le monde sans barrière composite. Il posa une seconde la main sur celle de Clyde qui répondit à son sourire. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir été l'artisan de la sortie du soldat dans le "vrai monde".

"Si tout se passe bien, avec le vaccin…c'est peut-être la fin de la bulle, on va pouvoir voir de nouvelles choses."

Daddy lui passa affectueusement la main dans les cheveux, et la laissa reposer sur sa nuque un instant. Les mots flottèrent dans l'air un moment. C'était vrai, maintenant qu'ils étaient presque sûrs que le Virus n'était plus une menace, la bulle était subitement devenue inutile. Bon, peut-être pas inutile, mais on pouvait sortir, organiser des choses à plus grande échelle, repousser les bêtes, bref, vivre.

"Mine de rien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que je vieillisse doucement…j'aurais vu la construction de la bulle, et si tout va bien, grâce à toi, sa destruction."

Ils n'en étaient pas encore là, d'accord, mais c'était quand même un immense pas en avant. Daddy avait raison, ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant serait sûrement dans les livres d'histoires. Et lui aurait tout vécu…

"Mais alors, tu m'avais dit ce matin que l'armée a très vite arrêté le ralentissement du vieillissement cellulaire…ça a l'air bien pourtant, comment ça se fait?"

C'était étrange, Daddy du haut de ses soixante-cinq ans paraissait à peine plus vieux que Spencer, Trigger ou Rogue, et n'avait visiblement aucun problème. Cette modification génétique semblait n'avoir que des bons côtés.

"Disons que l'idée est venue de militaires qui ne voyaient que le côté "soldats qui restent actifs plus longtemps, et qui guérissent plus vite". Très vite les comités d'éthiques et quelques psychiatres ont élevé la voix… ils voulaient savoir l'effet sur un soldat de voir vieillir et mourir ses amis, de pas pouvoir fonder une famille. Avec la construction de la bulle en plus ils se demandaient comment faire si les soldats vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps que la moyenne, alors que les enfants continuent à naitre. Finalement ils ont arrêté les frais après une petite dizaine de sujets, dont moi."

Spencer ne répondit rien, se laissant le temps de la réflexion. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite, mais vivre en voyant le monde vieillir trop vite autour de soi, ce devait être terrible en effet. Décidemment, plus ils parlaient, plus il se rendait compte que celui qu'il avait pris pour un homme jovial et insouciant avait pas mal de choses à cacher et à surmonter.

"Mais on s'y fait…et puis on peut traiter quasi tout le monde de petit jeunes, même ceux qui ont l'air plus vieux que soi physiquement, c'est assez gratifiant."

Spencer eu un petit sourire en réponse au clin d'œil du plus vieux. Il avait aussi le don de détendre l'atmosphère en toute circonstance. Et il donnait envie à Spencer de continuer la discussion, malgré ses bourdes.

"Et… C'est la seule modification que tu as?"

"Pas vraiment, je suis plus OGM qu'un plan de maïs, comme la plupart des militaires. Outre le ralentissement du vieillissement cellulaire, j'ai la peau plus résistante que la moyenne, j'ai plus d'endurance et je suis un rien plus costaud. Mais c'était les premières expériences, c'était pas encore très développé, les petits sont autrement plus perfectionnés."

"Ah?"

Spencer tourna la tête vers les "petits" en question, attendant un peu plus de précisions. Ils s'étaient calmés et les écoutaient tranquillement, Rogue appuyé contre le dossier et Trigger appuyé contre Rogue, les yeux mi-clos et ronronnant à moitié sous les gratouilles. Il se fit relativement gentiment tapoter le crane par son ami, pour le faire revenir parmi les mortels.

"Le Doc te demande à quel point on t'a découpé et recollé les gênes."

"Ooh ça, ouais j'ai bien été découpé. Résistance, endurance, plus de force dans les bras et les épaules pour pouvoir utiliser une arme à deux mains à une seule, j'ai un genre de zoom dans les yeux un peu comme les aigles, et je vise mieux que n'importe qui. Ils m'ont aussi imprimé dans le cerveau une encyclopédie de toutes les armes existantes même les trucs que plus personne n'utilise. Techniquement tu me mets n'importe quelle arme entre les mains du moment que ça peut blesser ou tuer quelqu'un je sais m'en servir."

Le rouquin s'était un peu redressé pour énumérer toutes ses modifications génétiques, apparemment il n'était pas peu fier de ses améliorations. Et Spencer comprenait maintenant le surnom et l'arsenal plutôt impressionnant que portait le jeune homme. Il hocha doucement la tête et se tourna vers Rogue, plutôt pressé que le plus mystérieux de la bande dévoile un peu de ses secrets.

"Et moi, j'ai les cinq sens surdéveloppés, le métabolisme accéléré, ce qui fait que je guéris plus vite et j'ai des réflexes plus rapides que la moyenne. J'ai aussi ce qu'on pourrait appeler des yeux de chat… je vois pas dans le noir complet, mais bon disons que j'ai rarement besoin de lunettes de visée nocturnes."

Trigger lui donna un petit coup de coude en lui tirant la langue, ce à quoi l'indien répondit par un sourire en coin. Visiblement c'était un sujet de moqueries entre les deux hommes. Spencer hocha lentement la tête, fasciné par les trois surhommes qui se trouvaient à ses côtés. Bien sûr il savait pour les améliorations génétiques apportées aux soldats, comme tout le monde, mais là, ça devenait…réel.

Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt lui revint en tête, quand Rogue avait repéré la bête silencieuse et invisible et avait été plus rapide qu'elle, pour mettre Daddy hors de danger. Daddy lui-même qui avait porté la bête qui devait faire une centaine de kilos sur son épaule…

Il n'avait peut-être pas eu de démonstration de ce que pouvait faire Trigger, mais le nombre impressionnant d'armes qu'il transportait et la confiance en soi qu'il exhalait suffisaient à rassurer Spencer. Il était peut-être toujours en danger de mort, mais il se sentait en sécurité avec ces hommes-là. Et en même temps, il n'était pas que le colis qu'ils devaient protéger, ou bien ils le cachaient bien. Spencer se sentait bien avec eux, peut-être plus qu'avec les membres de sa vraie famille. Peut-être était-ce dû à ce même danger, à l'adrénaline qui parcourait ses veines et qui le faisait se raccrocher aux trois autres êtres humains avec lui, dans la même galère.

Ils continuèrent à discuter longtemps, parlant de tout et de rien, de leurs vies un peu, du père de Spencer, de l'ascendance de Rogue, qui se révéla finalement être mi Cherokee par sa mère et un quart Apache par son père, et d'autres choses encore, plus ou moins importantes. Ils rirent aussi, beaucoup, trompant l'inquiétude et le stress.

Dehors la nuit était tombée. Noire. La seule lumière venait de leur lanterne, qui jetait une lueur ambrée sur leurs visages, comme celle d'un feu de camp. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée et crépitait encore contre les feuilles et le sol à l'extérieur. Après de longues minutes de discussion et plusieurs bâillements, alors que Trigger ne parlait presque plus, presque endormi sur son ami, Daddy finit par se lever en enjoignant tout le monde à aller se coucher.

"Je prends le premier tour de garde, Trig, je te réveille dans trois heures. Reposez-vous."

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête de concert et partirent, Trigger et Rogue vers une des tentes, Spencer dans celle d'à côté. Il ouvrit le petit abri en toile imperméable et se glissa à l'intérieur, trainant son sac avec lui. Il posa le sac au fond de la tente étonnamment spacieuse et se contorsionna pour se déshabiller avant de se glisser en sous-vêtement dans le fin sac de couchage à régulateur de température.

**XxX**

Clyde Benett poussa un soupir en s'installant un peu mieux sur le canapé, son fusil bien calé contre son épaule. Il avait entendu le mouvement s'arrêter dans les tentes derrière lui il y avait déjà quelques temps. Ses petits dormaient ensemble, comme souvent. Malgré leurs chamailleries ces deux-là se connaissaient par cœur et se faisaient assez confiance pour dormir comme des bébés ensemble.

Le gamin était tout seul pour l'instant, et il finirait la nuit avec lui. Daddy espérait qu'il dorme un maximum, il devait être au mieux de sa forme pour continuer leur petite excursion. Même si le Doc semblait se sentir en toute sécurité avec eux, et qu'il y aurait un garde tout au long de la nuit, ce n'était pas franchement l'environnement idéal pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il était plutôt soulagé de n'entendre plus aucun bruit provenant de sa tente, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était endormi.

Le soldat avait les yeux sur le mur effondré à l'autre bout du hall, la seule entrée par laquelle les bêtes pourraient les attaquer. Il prenait soin de ne pas garder les yeux sur la flamme de leur lanterne, pour les garder un maximum habitués à l'obscurité. Il ne savait pas vraiment si les bêtes voyaient dans la nuit, ou si d'autres animaux nocturnes pouvaient les attaquer, mais autant ne pas prendre de risques. Bien sûr, il savait très bien qu'au premier bruit, Rogue serait dehors en moins de trois secondes et lui n'aurait aucun problème de vue. Il savait aussi que très vite s'il se faisait attaquer il donnerait un coup dans la lanterne et enclencherait ses lunettes de visée nocturne. Mais autant ne pas prendre de risques inconsidérés.

Il resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité, sans bouger un muscle, l'habitude des longs tours de gardes et des heures à planquer, un fusil à la main. Le silence n'était troublé que par le chant de la pluie au dehors. Les oiseaux et animaux s'étaient tus, endormis ou à l'abri, et il croisait les doigts pour que la nuit continue ainsi.

Mais alors même que la pensée traversait son esprit, un petit cri le fit sortir de sa torpeur et il se leva automatiquement, le fusil braqué dans la direction d'où le son était venu. Mais la petite lampe attachée à son arme ne balayait que les deux petites tentes. Un autre cri résonna, à peine audible, et Daddy réalisa très vite qu'il venait de sa tente. De Spencer.

Il repassa en vitesse son fusil dans son dos et se précipita sur la tente pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et glisser sa large carrure dans la petite ouverture. A peine eut-il passé la tête qu'un parfum lourd et capiteux lui agressa les sens. Pas vraiment désagréable, même plutôt le contraire, mais entêtant. Il cligna des yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité, et éclaircir le brouillard qui envahissait rapidement sa tête. Il se sentait léger, comme sur un petit nuage de coton.

"Aaaah…"

Il se tourna vivement vers le jeune homme allongé et sortit sa lampe de poche pour s'éclairer un peu mieux dans la pénombre. Maintenant qu'il était tout près, il était déjà rassuré d'entendre que ce n'étaient pas des cris de douleur. La lumière balaya l'ensemble de la tête, le temps de voir qu'au fond, le sac du scientifique était tombé, et quelques boites d'échantillonnages avaient roulé sur le sol. Spencer avait dû le renverser en bougeant dans son sommeil. Une des boites s'était ouverte sous le choc, et une grosse fleur blanche qu'il l'avait vu cueillir l'après-midi était à l'air libre. Sûrement la raison de ce parfum si entêtant.

Il passa bien vite la lumière sur Spencer pour voir la raison de ses cris. Le garçon avait repoussé la couverture loin de lui, et il ne portait qu'un boxer. Une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps, collait ses boucles blondes à sa nuque et son front. Il bougeait doucement et de petits soupirs passaient de temps en temps ses lèvres. Clyde ravala sa salive et une soudaine chaleur lui agrippa le ventre. Il s'humecta les lèvres et tenta de lutter contre l'envie qui montait en lui, irrépressible. L'envie de le rejoindre sur le sol, de sentir sa peau brûlante contre lui, de le faire crier autrement plus fort…

Il secoua la tête à nouveau, qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Lui qui parvenait toujours à garder son sang-froid en toute circonstance. Sous la lumière de la lampe de poche, Spencer s'était retourné pour être totalement sur le dos, et la chaleur monta d'un cran, envahissant tout son corps, et ses lèvres s'asséchèrent à nouveau. Le ventre du jeune homme, ses abdominaux tout juste dessinés, étaient crispés par le plaisir, et son boxer ne cachait plus rien de son émoi. Avant même que l'idée traverse son esprit, le bras de Clyde s'était levé et sa main était posée sur le membre brûlant du blond, à travers le fin tissu déjà trempé.

Le nouveau cri qui passa les lèvres du docteur, un gémissement de pure extase, fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au soldat qui retira sa main avant d'aller plus loin. Il se passait quelque chose, ce n'était pas normal, leurs réactions étaient instinctives, animales. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais ça avait un lien avec le parfum qui avait envahi la tente, avec la fleur.

Luttant contre tous ses instincts, son envie, il s'avança, prenant soin de ne pas toucher le jeune homme, pour prendre la boite, la refermer et la jeter à l'extérieur. Sous lui, Spencer bougeait légèrement, et un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre.

"C…Clyde?"

"Ouais gamin…c'est moi, on… on va sortir d'accord?"

Sa voix était trop rauque, pleine de l'envie qui bouillonnait en lui. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, pour tenter de s'éclaircir l'esprit, et posa la main sur l'épaule du docteur, pour le faire sortir, respirer l'air frais. Mais visiblement le docteur en question ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Deux bras fins s'accrochèrent à son cou et l'autre homme le tira vers lui avec une force étonnante pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clyde laissa échapper un grognement du fond de sa gorge et se laissa entrainer, collant son bassin contre celui du scientifique. Scientifique dont les mains se crispaient dans ses cheveux, dans sa nuque, qui se frottait sans retenue contre lui.

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans l'esprit du soldat alors qu'il glissait la main le long de la hanche du jeune homme. Ils devaient sortir. Pourquoi déjà? Ils étaient bien ici. Au chaud. Et puis sortir signifiait s'éloigner de Spencer…

Non, ils devaient vraiment sortir, ce n'était pas normal, ils ne devaient pas. Luttant de toutes ses forces il attrapa le blond par les épaules, le laissa entourer sa taille de ses jambes et le sortit de la tente, sans lâcher ses lèvres. Enfin à l'air libre il se releva et tenta d'éloigner Spencer qui s'était maintenant mis à parsemer son cou de petits baisers.

Un œil par terre lui appris que la boite contenant la fleur était toujours bien fermée. Il prit une longue inspiration et s'éloigna de la tente, son koala toujours agrippé à son cou. L'air frais lui éclaircissait les idées de seconde en seconde, et il pouvait maintenant penser par lui-même. Spencer avait été exposé bien plus longtemps aux effets de la plante, et il continuait ses baisers, même s'il paraissait un rien plus calme.

"Spence…gamin…va falloir s'arrêter…"

"Non…s'il te plait…"

Daddy ravala difficilement sa salive, même si le brouillard aphrodisiaque n'obscurcissait plus son esprit, Spencer quasi nu contre lui, sa langue qui se promenait dans son cou, ses gémissements, ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure chose pour se détendre.

Il envisageait déjà la solution de l'emmener sous la pluie pour rafraichir un brin ses ardeurs, mais visiblement, l'air frais commençait à lui éclaircir les idées aussi. Il s'était arrêté de bouger et éloignait doucement son visage de celui du soldat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent peu à peu, sûrement à mesure que la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait faisait chemin dans sa tête.

"D…Daddy…?"

"Oui. Non ce n'était pas un rêve."

"Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé!"

Il tenta de s'éloigner d'un coup, semblant réaliser son état plus que découvert et totalement indécent, et Clyde dû le serrer contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne tombe. Il le reposa sagement sur le canapé et s'installa à côté, avant de pousser un long soupir. L'air qu'il respirait avait beau être sain, il avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place. Et son pantalon était toujours un rien trop serré à son gout. Il se consolait en voyant que Spencer était dans le même état, même s'il essayait de se cacher de ses mains.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…"

"C'était la fleur."

"Pardon?"

"La fleur blanche que t'as cueillie tout à l'heure, un genre de gros lys qui poussait sur une liane, la boite s'est ouverte pendant que tu dormais. Toute la tente était envahie d'un genre de parfum lourd et entêtant… c'est ça qui t'a fait tourner la tête, ça m'a fait pareil en entrant."

Spencer hocha la tête, les joues toujours rouges, il n'osait pas croiser le regard de son aîné. Il ramena les genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras, silencieux pendant un moment.

"On va laisser aérer la tente un peu, et puis tu retournes te coucher après…"

Il hocha de nouveau la tête mais ne dit pas un mot de plus. Le soldat lui jeta un œil et finit par lui passer la main dans les cheveux, serrant sa nuque un instant.

"Hey, gamin, c'est pas grave. T'étais pas dans ton état normal. Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup résisté non plus… l'un dans l'autre c'est même plutôt flatteur que tu veuilles d'un vieux papy comme moi."

Le blond esquissa un petit sourire et se laissa caresser la nuque, penchant un rien la tête vers lui. Il ne répondit toujours rien mais semblait un peu moins stressé, toujours gêné c'était évident, mais il n'allait pas passer la nuit à se flageller sur ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, Clyde l'espérait.

Ils restèrent un moment sans rien se dire de plus, Daddy était revenu à son observation de l'obscurité de l'autre côté de la salle. Il avait beau dire, lui aussi se sentait un peu coupable. D'avoir profité de la situation, de ne pas avoir lutté contre ses bas instincts. D'accord ça n'avait pas été très loin, à peine quelques baisers, sans conséquences. Mais quand même, il n'avait pas été maitre de lui-même.

Un petit bruit et un mouvement à côté lui fit tourner la tête. Le docteur frissonnait, il serrait les bras autour de ses genoux. Clyde retira sa veste et se rapprocha du scientifique pour lui poser sur le dos, avant de passer un bras en travers de ses épaules et le serrer un peu plus contre lui pour le réchauffer. Spencer se tendit une seconde mais bien vite se calma et se pressa contre l'autre homme, pour profiter de sa chaleur.

Daddy le prit contre lui et l'amena sur ses genoux, l'entourant totalement de ses bras. Le jeune homme poussa un nouveau soupir, quasi inaudible, et se laissa aller contre le soldat, lâchant ses propres genoux pour serrer ses bras contre le torse du brun. Clyde déposa un léger baiser sur son front, entre quelques boucles blondes encore humides de sueur, et posa une main sur sa jambe pour le réchauffer. Son erreur avait été de croire que Spencer avait réussi à se calmer, comme lui. Il n'avait plus regardé du côté de son boxer, pour ne pas le gêner plus, et avait donc supposé que son "problème" s'était arrangé tout seul.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. A peine le soldat eut-il posé la main sur sa cuisse qu'un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge. Il se mordait la lèvre et cachait son visage contre le torse de Clyde, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il aurait dû s'en douter, Spencer avait été exposé beaucoup plus longtemps que lui à la plante, il lui faudrait plus de temps pour l'évacuer de son système, et en combattre les effets.

"Désolé…"

Murmura le jeune homme, tout bas, en se redressant légèrement, tentant de ne pas frotter son bassin contre le plus vieux au passage.

"Je vais retourner me coucher je crois…"

"Attend… C'est pas retourner là-bas dans les fumées de la fleur qui va arranger ton problème…"

Clyde avait baissé la voix, instinctivement, et passait sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches. Il ne savait pas si c'était encore les effets de la plante, ou juste le fait d'avoir cet homme nu et dur tout contre lui, qui avait envie de lui, mais la situation faisait de nouveau bouillonner son sang. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la cuisse du jeune homme et il se mit à le caresser doucement, presque sagement, rien à voir avec la fougue qu'il montrait quelques minutes plus tôt.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, si Spencer allait refuser, le repousser maintenant que la plante ne l'influençait plus à ce point. Ils auraient bien le temps d'y penser plus tard, le lendemain, quand ils seraient rentrés, s'ils rentraient un jour. Et puis de toute façon, ils pourraient toujours tout mettre sur le dos de la plante.

En tout cas pour le moment, Spencer ne le repoussait pas, il soupirait juste, et avait à nouveau entouré son cou de ses bras. Il ravala difficilement sa salive et sa main se fit un peu plus inquisitrice, glissant sous la jambe de son boxer pour caresser une de ses fesses, provoquant de nouveaux gémissements chez le blond. Blond qui s'installa vite un peu mieux, à califourchon sur l'autre homme, les mains à nouveau crispées dans sa nuque et ses cheveux.

Finalement, même s'il avait réussi à se calmer assez vite, la chaleur qui brûlait dans son ventre revint tout aussi rapidement et sa main se crispa un brin sur la peau de Spencer. Sa deuxième main finit par se glisser entre eux après un moment d'hésitation et se poser sur le membre tendu et brûlant du plus jeune. Spencer étouffa un nouveau petit gémissement dans son cou, en poussant juste un peu plus son bassin contre la main du militaire. Clyde répondit à la supplique silencieuse et la glissa sous le tissu pour empoigner fermement le jeune homme, entamant de lents va-et-vient.

Le scientifique se mit bien vite à onduler contre lui, accentuant le mouvement, en soupirant contre sa peau. Son souffle brûlant faisait frissonner l'aîné et sa langue qui venait de temps à autre caresser sa mâchoire lui faisait déjà perdre la tête. Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent, grisé qu'il était par les manifestations de plaisir du petit blond dans ses bras. Petit blond qui ne tarda pas à glisser une main entre eux pour rendre la courtoisie, bataillant avec la ceinture du soldat.

Clyde le lâcha une seconde pour l'aider à ouvrir son propre pantalon, et reprit ses caresses dès que la main du docteur eut trouvé le chemin de son membre tendu. Un soupir partagé plus tard, ils se caressaient au même rythme, tentant de rester le plus silencieux possible pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres. La main de Clyde caressait toujours le fessier de son docteur qui finit par revenir capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était fougueux, passionné, et leurs mains accélèrent encore, à mesure qu'ils sentaient le plaisir monter. Quasiment au même moment ils se tendirent complètement et se libérèrent dans un même gémissement étouffé.

Clyde referma ses bras autour du jeune homme qui reposa sa tête dans son cou, totalement étalé contre lui, reprenant doucement une respiration normale. Le vieil homme déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune et se remit à fixer un point invisible à l'autre bout de la salle, alors qu'il sentait l'autre homme s'assoupir doucement contre lui.

A la fin de son tour de garde, il reporta le scientifique totalement endormi dans leur tente et remit le duvet sur lui avant d'aller réveiller Trigger dans la tente à côté. Il fit un sourire au rouquin à moitié endormi qui s'installa sur le canapé avec deux fusils et son duvet autour des épaules, puis retourna rejoindre Spencer dans leur tente.

**XxX**

Daddy avait eu du mal à s'endormir, ce qui s'était passé lui revenait sans cesse en tête et le fait d'avoir l'objet de ses réflexions endormi à ses côtés n'était pas pour le calmer. Il n'aurait pas dû, il avait été stupide. Spencer n'était qu'un gamin, il avait l'âge d'être son fils, et puis il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Longtemps plus tard il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir, encore gêné par le parfum du jeune homme à ses côtés. Quand il se réveilla, l'autre duvet était vide, et dehors il pouvait entendre des voix qui chuchotaient. S'étirant autant que possible dans l'espace restreint de la tente il enfila son t-shirt et sortit voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Spencer était assis par terre près des canapés qu'ils avaient déplacés la veille, il avait sorti son ordinateur portable et y avait connecté la tablette tactile qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Autour de lui, en un cercle plus ou moins parfait s'étalaient tous les pots et autres tubes contenant les échantillons qu'il avait pris la veille. Une petite fleur bleue était sortie de sa boite plastique et reposait sur une plaque noire posée à côté de l'ordinateur, sûrement un genre de scanner ou quelque chose du genre. Derrière Spencer, assis sur le canapé en tailleur, Rogue surveillait toujours les alentours, laissant parfois son regard retomber sur le scientifique qui marmonnait devant son écran.

Daddy sourit en coin et vint rejoindre l'indien sur le canapé, échangeant un regard avant de se remettre à étudier ce que faisait Spencer. Il tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier avant de ranger soigneusement la fleur dans sa boite et la poser sur le côté, taper encore quelques touches puis prendre une autre boite.

Les sourcils du Docteur étaient froncés et il continuait de marmonner dans sa barbe des choses que Clyde ne saisissait pas totalement. Le vieux soldat haussa un sourcil en direction de son camarade, demandant silencieusement ce qui se passait.

"Je sais pas, il s'est levé il y a environ une heure et depuis il bidouille."

"Hein?"

Le scientifique sembla sortir de sa bulle quand il entendit la voix grave et douce à la fois de l'indien, et il se tourna à demi pour le regarder. Il eut un léger sursaut à la vue de Clyde et celui-ci dut ravaler une bouffée de culpabilité. Ils allaient encore passer un moment ensemble et il fallait qu'ils aient confiance les uns dans les autres. Si Spencer était gêné ou sursautait comme ça chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ça n'allait pas vraiment aider. Et c'était entièrement sa faute.

"Ah euh…Cl… Dad, je ne t'avais pas entendu te lever."

Le militaire offrit un sourire qu'il espérait exempt de toute trace de culpabilité. Il avait été stupide, il n'aurait jamais dû. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stupide, surtout dans ce genre de situations dangereuses. Fleur ou pas fleur, ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit avait été une gigantesque erreur… ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait instaurer un climat de confiance. Pas que le jeune homme lui faisait horreur, ni l'idée même de coucher avec un autre homme. Il avait été élevé dans un environnement ou la bisexualité était plutôt la norme, et pas mal de ses petits camarades avant le cataclysme avaient deux papas ou deux mamans. Lui-même avait eu quelques aventures avec les deux sexes. Ce qui le gênait plutôt c'était que Spencer avait à peine la moitié de son âge, et qu'il n'aurait sûrement jamais ne serait-ce que pensé à coucher avec lui sans le concours de la fleur.

Spencer lui offrit un petit sourire, un rien gêné, et se retourna bien vite sur son écran, fronçant à nouveau les sourcils. Daddy ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait voir sur son écran emplis de lignes, de statistiques et de graphiques, mais ça avait l'air de l'occuper assez pour ne pas ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

Le militaire en fut soulagé, au moins il s'occupait l'esprit à autre chose. Après, ce qui le turlupinait à ce point, Daddy n'en avait aucune espèce d'idée. Il le laissa donc à ses analyses, en continuant à surveiller l'extérieur, alors que Trigger sortait de la tente en grognant et se laissait tomber à leurs côtés.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Spencer marmonnait toujours sous le regard des trois hommes silencieux, et finit par dire à voix haute, les deux mains à plat sur le sol :

"C'est pas possible… c'est pas possible!"

Il se tourna vers les soldats qui l'observaient toujours, sans rien dire mais les yeux ronds. Le jeune homme rosit légèrement sous les trois regards inquisiteurs. Il semblait tellement pris par ses recherches qu'il avait oublié les trois autres, et surtout qu'ils ne savaient rien de ce qu'il faisait depuis presque deux heures.

"Je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose… un problème. Enfin pas exactement… mmh."

Il rangea la dernière plante dans son tube, attrapa l'ordinateur portable et s'installa sur le canapé pour que les trois autres puissent voir l'écran. Ils devaient se serrer un peu pour tenir à quatre sur le canapé, et Daddy se demanda un instant si le jeune homme s'était assis entre Rogue et Trigger exprès pour ne pas le toucher. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour chasser ses idées et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de l'indien pour mieux voir l'écran.

"J'ai passé la matinée à analyser tous les échantillons qu'on a pris hier, toutes les plantes et puis les poils et le sang de la bête que vous avez abattue. Je n'ai trouvé du virus nulle part. Même s'il avait muté jusqu'à ne plus rien avoir à voir avec ce qu'il était à la base, j'aurais quand même pu le reconnaitre. Au moins trouver un point de comparaison. Mais là il n'y a juste rien qui se rapproche de près ou de loin avec le Virus."

Il se tut un instant et jeta un œil aux soldats. Daddy restait silencieux, essayant de comprendre toutes les implications de ce que venait de dire le scientifique. Rogue avait son expression habituelle, ou plutôt son absence d'expression, quand il était concentré. Trigger haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers le petit blond, quémandant silencieusement plus d'informations, il ne semblait pas comprendre le problème.

"L'hypothèse principale sur la raison pour laquelle le Virus était toujours actif après 50 ans était qu'il avait développé une relation symbiotique avec les plantes et les bêtes, ce qui aurait pu aussi expliquer la prolifération des plantes et l'agressivité des bêtes. Mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai aucun moyen de tester l'air ambiant mais le Virus a une longévité de deux semaines dans l'air en l'absence d'un hôte. Après cinquante ans sans aucun humain à infecter, et si les plantes et les bêtes n'ont rien à voir, il ne peut plus être présent dans l'atmosphère."

Un nouveau silence s'installa, le temps que les informations fassent leur chemin dans la tête des soldats. Ce fut Trigger qui reprit la parole :

"Mais c'est une super nouvelle alors! On va pouvoir sortir de notre tupperware géant. Bon ça veut dire que ton vaccin aura pas servi à grand-chose mais bon, c'est bien… non?"

"Pas exactement. Enfin si, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais si ce que je crois est vrai, ça fait des années que l'atmosphère ici est saine. Des dizaines d'années même. Pourtant il y a eu des sorties avant nous, beaucoup de sorties. Et chaque fois les gens étaient revenus infectés, mis en quarantaine et morts dans la semaine… enfin de ce qu'on nous a dit, puisque personne n'a jamais pu les voir."

Daddy commençait à voir ou le gamin voulait en venir. Même si ça paraissait difficile à croire, il pouvait voir l'intérêt.

"Et ce n'est pas tout. J'ai trouvé un point commun sur tous les échantillons que j'ai testé. Un composé chimique qui se retrouve dans tous les spécimens. Un composé synthétique. Il est légèrement différent entre les plantes et la bête, mais la base est la même. D'ailleurs… hmm, j'aurais voulu tester quelque chose, si possible."

Il regardait les trois autres hommes, une petite supplique dans le regard, et sortit un tube à essai dans lequel se trouvait une espèce de long coton tige.

"Un petit échantillon d'ADN, pour vérifier une hypothèse."

Personne ne répondit mais Trigger ouvrit grand la bouche pour que le jeune homme prélève un peu de sa salive. Il referma vite le tube et connecta le port présent sur le couvercle à son ordinateur, réalisant une analyse express semblable à celle qu'il avait conduite sur les plantes.

Des lignes et des lignes s'affichèrent en quelques instants à l'écran, et après avoir pianoté un instant, plusieurs s'effacèrent pour n'en laisser qu'une poignée. Il parcouru en vitesse les informations et émit un petit cri de joie.

"Je le savais! Le composé étrange que j'ai trouvé, c'est un genre de dérivé de ce qui a été utilisé pour vos modifications génétiques. C'est un marqueur qui reste à vie chez les sujets qui ont subi ce genre de modifications. Il a été modifié pour correspondre aux plantes ou aux animaux, mais la base est la même… c'est la même chose."

Le sourire de Spencer retomba à mesure que la réalisation de ce qu'il disait s'ancrait dans son cerveau. L'absence du Virus dans l'environnement, et maintenant les traces de modifications génétiques portant la signature de l'armée dans la faune et la flore, c'était trop pour être une coïncidence. Ça remettait en cause tout ce qu'ils savaient.

"Je comprends rien, si il n'y a plus de Virus c'est bien non? Il faut que tu envoies les infos à l'intérieur, qu'on puisse sortir, envoyer des équipes dehors, savoir ce qui est arrivé aux plantes et tout!"

Trigger se grattait le crane et s'était levé, apparemment trop excité pour tenir assis. Il n'était pas du genre à rester trop longtemps au même endroit, et surtout pas pour écouter un scientifique parler technique. Mais là, c'était important, très important, s'ils se pressaient ils pouvaient signer leur arrêt de mort.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

Le visage de son jeune ami s'était tourné vers Daddy quand il avait parlé, doucement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, vite.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Il faut que ça se sache non? Il faut trouver qui a bidouillé les plantes et les bestioles, et puis il faut qu'on sorte!"

"Il a raison, c'est dangereux."

Rogue avait posé ses yeux perçants sur son ami, l'air toujours aussi calme. Le rouquin s'arrêta de tourner en rond devant le canapé pour croiser le regard de son ami. Il avait toujours tendance à écouter Rogue plus que lui, pour tout ce qui n'était pas des ordres ni des tactiques militaires. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, ils avaient le même âge, ils se comprenaient mieux … et puis de toute façon Rogue était souvent de son avis.

Spencer referma son ordinateur après en avoir retiré une petite carte et prit le temps d'expliquer au jeune soldat :

"Tout ce que j'envoie est à destination de mon labo, mais tout passe par les yeux d'un émissaire du gouvernement. Même si j'essaye d'envoyer quelque chose à une adresse privée, je ne sais pas qui peut l'intercepter. Pour l'instant mieux vaut garder ça pour nous."

"Le gouvernement, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Tu vas un peu loin dans la parano, Doc…"

"Je ne crois pas. J'ai jamais été très porté sur les théories du complot, mais là ce n'est pas possible autrement. Si l'atmosphère est saine depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, toutes les expéditions qui sont sorties n'ont jamais été contaminées. Ils ont dû être éliminés… les plantes et les bêtes ont été modifiées avec une technologie top secrète appartenant à l'armée. Les personnes qui nous gardent dans l'ignorance doivent être très haut placées. Et avoir un intérêt à nous garder sous la bulle."

Trigger secouait fermement la tête, il ne pouvait pas y croire, ou plutôt ne voulait pas y croire.

"L'intérêt? C'est quoi l'intérêt de garder une poignée de gens sous une boule à neige géante?"

Ce fut Daddy qui répondit cette fois ci.

"Ils nous tiennent dans le creux de leur main. Il y a un tas de choses qui n'auraient pas été concevables à l'époque où j'étais gamin. Le gouvernement gagne à maintenir la terreur du Virus pour garder leur petit régime totalitaire. Personne ne vient fouiner dans leurs affaires, on est trop occupés à avoir peur soit du Virus, soit des bêtes, soit de la surpopulation. Alors on accepte d'être nourris de pilules, d'avoir une puce dans le corps pour leur dire si on a le moindre petit rhume…"

Daddy n'avait jamais été un fervent partisan du gouvernement. Au début, comme tout le monde il avait accepté, tout jeune qu'il était, encore traumatisé par les milliards de morts. Mais plus les années passaient, plus il s'était dit que les types à la tête de la bulle profitaient de leur position. Il n'avait jamais non plus essayé d'agir contre, puisque de toute façon l'extérieur n'était pas sûr, mais maintenant qu'il comprenait ce qu'avait été leur plan, tout prenait un sens nouveau. Mais Trig était un gamin de la bulle, il ne pouvait pas accepter que tout ce qu'il avait jamais connu était basé sur un mensonge.

"Mais vous êtes des grands malades hein! Vous croyez vraiment que depuis cinquante ans on nous ment et on nous laisse dans une bulle comme ça pour le fun? Qu'on tue des gens pour nous laisser croire ça? Mais c'est n'importe quoi!"

"Trig…"

"Nan Dad, c'est n'importe quoi, je veux bien accepter qu'il se soit passé des trucs dont on est pas au courant, mais le complot, nan, désolé j'y crois pas! Faut arrêter la parano!"

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage devant les canapés, bouillonnant de rage, d'incompréhension. Il était quasiment impossible d'en tirer quelque chose quand il était dans cet état-là.

"Zack!"

Un grand silence suivit le cri de Rogue, qui s'était levé. Un oiseau s'était envolé en lâchant un cri pour ponctuer son intervention. Daddy sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Ils n'utilisaient jamais leurs vrais prénoms, même quand ils n'étaient que tous les trois, même quand il n'y avait aucun besoin d'utiliser leurs noms de code. Ça ajouté au fait que quand Rogue élevait la voix, c'était quand ils étaient en danger.

Même Spencer était resté coi, apparemment gagné par la stupéfaction générale. Rogue profita que son ami se soit enfin tut et avait arrêté de tourner pour s'avancer vers lui, posant ses deux mains sur sa nuque et appuyant son front contre celui du roux.

Trigger eut une petite inspiration inquiète, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour reculer, ni se dégager de l'étreinte de l'indien. Rogue resta ainsi, sans bouger, ses yeux d'encre fixés dans ceux, plus clairs, de son ami, une minute entière. Trigger finit par se détendre dans un soupir, posant à son tour ses mains dans le cou de son ami.

"Chris…"

Commença-t-il, beaucoup plus calmement, sans tenter de s'éloigner. Mais Rogue ne le laissa pas finir.

"Frère. Tu sais que je donnerais ma vie pour toi. Daddy aussi. Cite moi n'importe qui au gouvernement qui serait prêt à faire de même."

Il marqua un moment de silence pour laisser le temps à ses mots de s'ancrer dans la tête de son ami, avant de reprendre.

"Alors, même si tu n'y crois pas, fait-nous confiance. De toute façon, si tu as raison, on ne risque pas grand-chose, à part passer pour des abrutis… et ça, d'habitude tu te débrouilles bien sans nous."

Trigger laissa échapper un petit rire et détourna le regard, visiblement conquis à la cause en ces quelques phrases. Daddy sourit en coin, convaincu qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à faire aussi bien en aussi peu de temps. Le rouquin n'avait pas répondu, mais son langage corporel était assez éloquent. Surtout qu'il n'était pas champion pour cacher ses émotions. L'indien lui attrapa le menton pour regarder une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux changeants.

Trigger eut un léger hochement de tête et Rogue s'éloigna pour revenir près du canapé, échangeant un micro sourire avec Daddy.

"Ça ne change rien au fait que vous êtes des grands malades. Et que si vous avez tort vous vous exposez à des "je vous l'avais bien dit" pendant au moins un mois."

"D'autres conditions?"

"Nan, je crois que c'est bon… on fait quoi alors?"

Spencer parut surpris du soudain revirement du soldat, mais revint bien vite aux choses sérieuses.

"Je crois avoir assez pour pouvoir prouver tout ce qu'on avance, mais il me faut du matériel… et pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, il faut être plus nombreux… on ne va pas descendre le gouvernement à quatre. En tout cas, il faut qu'on rentre dans la bulle. Et il ne faut pas qu'on nous repère, sinon on va finir en quarantaine, loin des yeux de tout le monde, et on va se débarrasser de nous."

Les trois soldats étaient pendus à ses lèvres, les sourcils froncés, totalement concentrés. Ils étaient en train de monter un plan pour descendre le gouvernement. A quatre. Ils avaient de grandes chances d'échouer, et s'ils avaient raison, échouer voulait dire se faire éliminer. Au mieux emprisonner à vie. Mais Daddy n'en avait que faire, il sentait l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, enfin de l'action. Toute la culpabilité, le malaise qu'il avait pu ressentir par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait à peine quelques heures plus tôt étaient oubliés. Il était totalement concentré sur ce qu'ils allaient faire.

"Rentrer dans la bulle sans se faire repérer? Et comment on va faire ça?"

Trigger avait beau être d'accord avec eux, plus ou moins, il était quand même sceptique quant à leur mode d'action.

"Et bien, il suffit d'exaucer leur souhait. Il faut qu'on meure"

Les deux jeunes soldats haussèrent un sourcil dans sa direction, mais Daddy avait vite compris ce que le scientifique voulait dire.

"La puce."

Spencer hocha la tête et expliqua aux deux autres

"La puce de dossier médical est aussi un traqueur GPS, et elle se déconnecte automatiquement quand il n'y a plus de circulation vers le cerveau. Si on ne renvoie pas nos informations en temps et en heure, ils vont vérifier ou on est et comment on va. Il suffit de retirer et détruire les puces… et on devient intraçable."

Spencer était légèrement blême, mais il avait l'air déterminé. Il ne devait pas être très content de savoir qu'on allait bientôt devoir lui donner un coup de couteau dans le cou pour retirer la dite puce, à quelques centimètres à peine de sa carotide.

Les deux jeunes soldats avaient hoché la tête et Trigger avait déjà sorti son poignard, prêt à faire le nécessaire, mais Spencer l'arrêta très vite et retourna fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir quelques scalpels, beaucoup plus fins, qu'il avait amené pour retirer des échantillons.

Il se retourna face aux trois soldats, toujours aussi pâle, son scalpel à la main. Il les étudia chacun du regard un moment avant de venir mettre la lame dans la main de Clyde, avant de se rassoir et tendre le cou, respirant lentement.

Daddy hocha la tête, fermement, une bonne fois pour toute soulagé. La confiance que lui portait Spencer était intacte, malgré la nuit dernière, et maintenant, c'était plus qu'important. Il passa un doigt dans le cou du garçon, tentant de sentir le petit carré de métal, juste sous sa peau. Il sentit d'abord sa veine, battant la chamade, et bougea de quelques centimètres pour trouver la puce.

Trigger ressortit son poignard et le tendit à Spencer, manche en avant.

"Tiens gamin, mord ça."

Le gamin en question eut un regard semi apeuré, semi reconnaissant, et planta ses dents dans le manche du couteau, signifiant d'un regard à Daddy qu'il était prêt. Daddy qui avait toujours le doigt posé sur l'endroit où il devait couper.

"Okay Doc, prend une grande inspiration, et bloque."

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et Daddy posa la lame sur sa peau, appuyant juste assez pour créer une petite entaille, laissant perler plusieurs gouttes de sang et apparaitre le petit carré de métal noir. Spencer avait fermé les yeux, crispé sur le manche du poignard, et Daddy extirpa la puce en vitesse avant d'appuyer fermement son pouce sur la petite plaie.

Le Docteur rouvrit les yeux et se remit à respirer, rendant un poignard couvert de bave à Trigger, alors que Daddy cassait la puce en deux. Spencer se mit un pansement sur le cou alors que Daddy tranchait également les cous de ses soldats, qui ne bronchèrent pas. Il tendit ensuite la lame à Rogue qui extirpa sa propre puce, avant de la détruire.

"Bon, maintenant qu'on est morts, on retourne les hanter?"

Trigger était déjà debout, essuyant du dos de la main le sang qui coulait encore de son cou, jusqu'à ce que Spencer lui colle d'autorité un pansement dans le cou.

"On retourne vers la bulle, et on attend la nuit pour rentrer."

Sans plus de discussions, ils plièrent le camp, ramassèrent toutes leurs affaires, hormis les puces brisées, et rentrèrent vers la bulle. Ils reprirent le même chemin, toujours sur leurs gardes, autant ne pas se faire vraiment tuer par une bête, maintenant qu'ils étaient soi-disant morts.

A la tombée de la nuit ils étaient à nouveau près de la bulle. Ils restèrent un moment sous couvert des arbres, silencieux, attendant que la nuit soit la plus noire possible pour tenter leur intrusion. La grande porte translucide donnait sur un sas de dépressurisation, puis un petit couloir. Il fallait traverser un petit bâtiment militaire pour pouvoir retourner dans la rue. Leur chance était que personne n'était au courant qu'ils étaient là, le processus de mise en quarantaine n'était pas en route, ils avaient une bonne chance de sortir de là sans problème.

"Et maintenant Casper, on fait quoi? Parce que j'ai pas encore bossé le passage au travers des murs."

Spencer ne parut même pas avoir entendu le commentaire, mais se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte, alors que Rogue, perché sur une branche, surveillait l'obscurité et le flou derrière les portes, prêt à les prévenir si quelqu'un approchait. A côté de la porte, un petit boitier, probablement mis là par des gens convaincus qu'on pourrait sûrement sortir assez vite de la bulle.

Le scientifique sortit sa tablette tactile, pianota un moment dessus, passa un genre de scanner sur le boitier, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Rogue sauta de son arbre et Trigger se retourna pour se rapprocher de la porte.

"…Et sinon, ça tond la pelouse aussi ce truc?"

Spencer lui offrit un petit clin d'œil amusé, assez fier de lui, et les quatre hommes entrèrent dans le sas avant d'appuyer sur le gros bouton vert qui fermait la porte extérieure et ouvrait la porte intérieure. Daddy avait appuyé Spencer contre un des murs, alors que de l'autre côté, Rogue et Trigger faisaient de même, armes prêtes à faire feu. Ils sentirent l'aération renouveler l'air qu'ils respiraient, et quelques instants plus tard, la porte était ouverte. Daddy garda la main sur la poitrine de Spencer encore un moment, attendant de voir si l'ouverture de la porte déclenchait une alarme ou l'arrivée de gardes. Le cœur du garçon battait la chamade, mais il ne tremblait pas, et sa main était posée sur la crosse de son arme.

Un moment plus tard, le vieil homme fit un signe de menton à Rogue en face de lui, qui rangea son fusil et partit vers la porte du couloir, aussi rapide et silencieux qu'un chat. Daddy rangea aussi le fusil et sortit son petit automatique, plus discret et plus facile à transporter, auquel il attacha sa lampe de poche. Il n'avait pas la vitesse de Rogue, et un pistolet lui serait plus qu'utile s'ils tombaient sur des gardes de nuit. Il attrapa le bras de Spencer et suivit son ami, légèrement penché en avant, alors que Trigger fermait la marche, son poignard à la main, tenu bas le long de sa jambe, quasi invisible.

Daddy laissa Spencer sous la garde de Trigger, qui le fit à nouveau se plaquer contre le mur, et posa la main sur la poignée de porte, échangeant un regard avec Rogue. L'indien hocha la tête, une fois, signifiant qu'il était prêt. Clyde ouvrit la porte en vitesse et un battement de cil plus tard, Rogue avait disparu dans l'obscurité. Daddy balaya la pièce du rayon de sa torche, elle était vide, hormis Rogue qui était revenu vers eux, signifiant d'un petit geste de la main qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler. Le vieil homme appela sa petite troupe d'un geste, et se mit à parler à voix basse.

"Si je me rappelle bien le chemin, on a deux checkpoints à passer d'ici à la sortie. Il n'y a pas de caméra donc ils doivent avoir des gardes, un ou deux à un des checkpoints et un en ronde. Si on pouvait tous les passer sans se faire repérer, ce serait parfait, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, en tout cas, force minimum, on est des fantômes."

"Hem…"

Les trois soldats se retournèrent vers le petit blond qui avait posé son sac au sol et en avait sorti ce qui ressemblait à un petit pistolet, et insérait une petite fléchette à l'intérieur.

"Fléchettes hypodermiques… on me les avait données si j'avais l'occasion de prendre des échantillons sur des animaux vivants… apparemment la dose est suffisante pour endormir un lion adulte, je crois que ça suffirait pour un garde de nuit, non?"

A peine avait-il murmuré sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un garde armé d'une lampe de poche, l'air à moitié endormi. Le garde ouvrit des yeux ronds mais n'eut le temps de rien faire d'autre que d'observer le petit plumeau rouge qui venait de se ficher dans sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler. Daddy baissa les yeux sur Spencer, qui tenait le pistolet à fléchettes des deux mains, légèrement tremblant, les yeux écarquillés. Trigger lui retira doucement l'arme des mains et récupéra la boite de fléchettes pour en insérer une autre tout de suite.

"Bon. Ben voilà qui règle le problème de la ronde."

Daddy retira la fléchette du garde et le porta pour l'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil devant un ordinateur, la tête dans ses bras croisés sur le clavier. Même s'il se souvenait les avoir vus, il faudrait qu'il explique pourquoi il avait cru bon de faire une sieste au lieu de donner l'alerte. Il jeta un œil à ses garçons, Trigger avait le pistolet à la main, Rogue et Spencer tenaient chacun une fléchette et tous les trois paraissaient prêts à continuer. Il hocha la tête vers eux et laissa repasser Rogue en premier.

Ils arrivèrent au premier checkpoint, désert. Spencer pianota sur le tableau de contrôle et la porte s'ouvrit devant eux, laissant apparaitre un nouveau couloir. Le second checkpoint lui était occupé. Comme Daddy l'avait prévu, deux gardes étaient assis et somnolaient en discutant, de leurs petites amies visiblement. Rogue et Trigger échangèrent un regard, et sans rien dire s'approchèrent de concert des deux gardes, dans le silence le plus total. En un éclair, Rogue bondit et planta sa fléchette dans le cou d'un des deux, tandis que Trigger tirait la sienne sur le second. Les gardes se regardèrent une seconde, l'air aussi étonné que celui qu'ils avaient eu un peu plus tôt, et s'écroulèrent sur leurs chaises. Daddy récupéra les fléchettes et Spencer leur ouvrit les dernières portes, prenant soin de laisser ensuite retomber la tête d'un des gardes sur les commandes.

Quelques mètres plus tard ils étaient sortis, et respiraient à nouveau l'air purifié de l'intérieur de la bulle. Ils s'éloignèrent du bâtiment en silence, s'arrêtant plusieurs mètres plus loin, sous un pont. Le temps de reprendre leur souffle, ils échangèrent un sourire et finirent par éclater de rire, laissant la pression de leur petite mission commando s'échapper. Daddy remarqua avec une certaine joie que Spencer étouffait ses rires contre sa poitrine, totalement appuyé contre lui, comme pour se rassurer. Comme la nuit dernière. Il posa un petit baiser sur son front et releva les yeux alors que Trigger reprenait, essuyant une larme de rire

"Et maintenant… on fait quoi?"

**XxX**

_Un an plus tard._

Le sénateur Carter Grady marchait d'un pas décidé vers une ruelle ou il n'était pas d'usage de croiser un homme de son rang. La nuit commençait à tomber, et la ruelle était déserte, hormis un clochard qui somnolait près d'une poubelle. Il leva les yeux quand le sénateur passa et lui fit un geste

"Ptite pièce?"

Le sénateur l'ignora et se dirigea vers le fond de la ruelle, ouvrant une porte métallique sans numéro. Le clochard le suivit des yeux et posa une main sur son oreille.

"Doc? Sentinel. Le sénateur à la porte."

**XxX**

Spencer se leva de devant son ordinateur et appuya sur le bouton qui commandait la porte dérobée dans le fond du local. Son père devait être en train de descendre les quelques volées de marches qui menaient à leur QG, leur Batcave, comme disait Trigger.

Il attendit devant la porte et accueillit son père avec une chaleureuse étreinte.

"Il faut qu'on fasse vite, si quelqu'un me trouve ici…"

"Si quelqu'un te trouve ici tu étais avec Mademoiselle Carmilla ici présente. Plusieurs témoins vous ont vus ensemble, dont un certain clochard, et si la question est posée elle avouera que tu es fétichiste des pieds."

Avec un sourire en coin Spencer désigna du menton une jeune femme qui passa dans la pièce et fit un petit signe au sénateur avant de disparaitre dans une autre pièce. Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Spencer guida son père dans un dédale de couloirs, passant devant plusieurs cages ou des bêtes dormaient ou mangeaient tranquillement, jusqu'à une grande pièce garnie d'ordinateurs, de cartes, d'ustensiles de chimistes. Une salle qui fourmillait d'activité. Une dizaine de personnes travaillaient, plusieurs sur des ordinateurs, un qui imprimait des tracts, et devant la carte de la bulle, trois hommes avec une cicatrice identique au cou.

Le sénateur Grady laissa un moment pour que l'activité cesse, que les gens réalisent qu'il était là, avant de déclarer.

"Messieurs dames, nos travaux portent leurs fruits. La population commence à avoir peur, des questions indiscrètes se posent de plus en plus, et là-haut ils commencent à avoir peur. Visiblement je suis toujours aussi inoffensif à leurs yeux, ce qui nous sert beaucoup. Si vous êtes d'accord, je crois qu'une action finale peut être menée le mois prochain."

Un silence de mort suivit ses paroles, le temps que les mots fassent leur chemin, et soudain, une clameur s'éleva dans la pièce, suivit d'une salve d'applaudissements. Tout le monde abandonna son poste pour venir serrer la main du sénateur, les gens se prenaient dans les bras, éclataient de rire. Spencer, quant à lui, rejoignit ses trois camarades, ceux qui avaient créé ce mouvement, les prit tour à tour dans ses bras, terminant par Da…Clyde, qui le souleva de quelques centimètre du sol et le serra assez pour qu'il redoute d'entendre un craquement du côté de ses côtes.

Enfin. Après un an d'infiltration, d'actions discrètes et terrorisme, ça y était. Ils allaient sortir. Pour de bon.


End file.
